Beauty of the Beast
by cageddamsel111368
Summary: Retelling of Beauty and the Beast. As price for a stolen rose, Christine must take her father's place and become the wife of a strange, masked man secluded in the French forest. But will this beast of a man hold her prisoner or her heart? Full summ inside
1. Beauty

Beauty of the Beast

Summary: A Phantom of the Opera/Beauty and the Beast mix that takes place in 19th century France. Erik is a masked stranger secluded in a mystical castle in the forests of France who demands of a poor merchant named Phillippe his youngest daughter, Christine, after Phillippe finds shelter in the castle one night and takes one of Erik's beloved roses. As a price, Erik gives Phillippe the choice of either coming back to die or giving him his daughter Christine. Rated mature for later chapters that will be naughty (as always). A realistic/POTO spin on a classic fairy tale.

Chapter I:

Beauty

Christine looked at her father in utter shock.

"So, what does this mean, Father?"

Phillippe paced the room as he fumbled with his hat nervously.

"It means that I or you must go."

"Why?" Christine asked, still in disbelief.

"I know not. That was the price he declared for the rose."

Christine caressed the soft petals of the blood red rose and smiled sadly. This tiny flower had cost her family everything.

"How could you have let this happen, Papa?" Marie whined from her spot on the sofa. Her tight, blond curls bounced with her as she jumped up.

"It is not Papa's fault, Marie," Christine countered. "He did not purposefully do this."

"But I should have never gone there, nor should I have picked the rose. It was foolish."

Christine got up and walked over to her father so she could hug him. He looked into his tired blue eyes and they held each other close as if they couldn't let each other go.

"I don't blame you, Father," Christine said as she let go. "But I do uphold you to be the man of honor that you are. You made a promise and you will keep it."

"You want me to go, ma cherie?" Phillippe whispered.

"No. I want you to let me go."

The room was filled with a stunned silence before everyone jumped up and began yelling.

Marie and Louise, Christine's twin sisters, both shrieked and shouted as their father yelled back and commanded that Christine would go nowhere. They were all in frenzy, getting upset and arguing over what course they should take. Christine simply waited patiently for all of the upheaval to quiet down.

"There's no need to argue," Christine stated loudly as the shouting dropped a decibel. "I am going to do it."

"Christine, you can't!" Louise exclaimed, her blue eyes twinkling with outrage. "From the way Papa describes that-that animal you will be doomed. What if…? I mean, Christine, he…"

"He told me that if you come in my stead that he'll want you as his wife," her father warned. "Do you understand the implications involved in that? What it will mean?"

Christine looked down, her expression clearly communicating that she did indeed know. It was one of the great fears preying on her.

"Yes, Papa, I know. But no matter who I marry I will have to…"

"You don't understand, child," he interrupted in a shout. He was not a very tall or intimidating man, but he could yell loudly. "He's a beast of man! He's violent and terrifying and could kill you if he wanted!"

Christine lifted her chin in defiance and courage, although her father's words filled her heart with fear.

"I can't let you go, Father," she whispered.

Phillippe sighed resolutely. "I can survive."

"Papa, why not kill the man?" Marie suggested. "Don't even consider this mad proposition! Just murder him in his sleep!"

"I can't, Marie. I cannot kill him. Besides, if I tried I would fail. The man is too strong and too powerful. He would kill me if I tried and then do God knows what."

All the girls shuddered at the thought.

"More of a reason for me to go instead of you, Father. Louise and Marie need you. You provide for this family. Without you how would we survive? You don't need me. I'm expendable."

Phillippe shook his head. "Don't say such things. Each of my daughters is worth my life."

"But is my life worth all of yours? I can't let my sisters starve if you go. What would we do? I could never live knowing one small sacrifice on my part could have saved this family."

"But it's not a small sacrifice," her father said as he knelt before her feet.

She caressed his thinning brown hair lovingly.

"I know, but God will be with me and I don't believe he will truly hurt me."

"If he does…"

"He won't." She squeezed his hands.

Phillippe stroked his beautiful daughter's face and tried not to cry. He could not decide whether to be proud of her bravery or heartbreakingly sad at her decision.

"Why are you so brave, ma cherie?" he asked as one stray tear slid down his bearded face.

Christine smiled. "I'm not brave. I just love you all too much to let you suffer."

As much as Phillippe wanted to argue, he knew he had no choice. Christine was determined, sure in her decision. He knew nothing he could say would change her mind now. She had made her choice.

()()()()()()()()()()()

That night Christine lied on her bed, unable to sleep from the thoughts filling her mind. She had one week before she was expected at the castle, one week until she would be imprisoned and separated from her family. She did not want to think about it but it was all she could think about.

She sensed her father's hovering presence at the door, knowing he was plagued by his thoughts as well.

"What is he like, Father?"

Phillippe slowly walked toward her bed, after having stood and stared at her for some time. He was racked with guilt.

"Tall. He is almost a foot taller than me. And he is big; broad and intimidating. He has a dark, menacing look to him. He wears a permanent scowl along with a strange black mask that covers a quarter of his face."

"A mask? Why does he wear it?" she asked curiously.

He sat down gently on her bed.

"I'm not sure. Who knows what he's hiding."

"Is he really that monstrous-looking?"

Phillippe frowned thoughtfully. "It has more to do with his size that makes him frightening. And he carries himself so…He's like a prowling lion, a hunter. You will see when you meet him."

She quieted, remembering that she would be this stranger's prisoner in a week.

"I confess I am afraid."

"Christine, you don't have to do this."

"I know, Papa, I know. But I am doing this."

"He may never let you come back."

Christine nodded sadly.

"I would advise you to try to escape, but if you did I would have no doubt that he would come after you."

"Like a hunter."

Phillippe grabbed Christine's hands and forced her to look at him.

"listen to me, Christine. I do not know why this man wants you, but he does. When he caught me that day in the garden and realized I had a daughter, a look entered his eye; a look that was determined and unstoppable. I've seen this look in men's eyes before. If he…He will undoubtedly try…"

Phillippe couldn't say the words, they scared him so much. The idea of his young, beautiful daughter being at the mercy of such a cruel man filled his heart with fear and fury. He shook with rage.

But Christine calmed her father's frustration and hugged him, letting him know that she was going to be strong, that she was going to be fine. She did not feel strong or brave, but her father needed her to be. She needed her to be brave.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

_"Please, sir! Please! I only wanted to bring my beautiful daughter a gift. She simply asked for a rose and when I saw this garden…"_

_"What?! Stop! What did you say? You have a daughter?" _

_"Yes, three. But my Christine, the youngest, she asked for this rose." _

_The dark man raised a single, visible brow. "Young? How young?" _

_"Why, she's in her seventeenth year." _

_The man paused a few minutes before saying, "That is a good age; a perfect age. And you said she was beautiful?" _

_"Very, very beautiful," Phillippe answered warily. _

_Again, the giant and dark man was quiet, obviously thinking, for a long time, before he spoke again. _

_"This daughter of yours, I want her." _

_Phillippe flinched back as if he'd been hit._

_"What…? Why?" _

_"Because you tried to steal my rose, one of my most prized possessions, after I let you stay here for the night and gave you food. For that, you owe me your life. However, instead of your life, I will take your daughter instead." _

_"For what purpose?" _

_"To be my wife." _

_Phillippe felt his heart drop. _

_"No! Never! I'll never give you her!" _

_Suddenly, with amazing strength and speed, the huge man grabbed Phillippe and thrust him upward so he was eye level with him. The man's eyes were an intense, furious green that glared with fervent anger. _

_"You will either bring your daughter to me in one week from tomorrow or you will come yourself and die. If you don't come in a week, I will come find you and your daughter myself." _

Phillippe jerked up from bed, awaking with a start, his heart pounding from the terrible recurrence of the day in the garden his mind had replayed. That awful day, a day he wanted to forget forever, was haunting him continuously. Whenever he tried to close his eyes those frightening eyes were staring at him and he could feel the iron grip of the monstrous man that had ruined his and Christine's life.

Dear God, Phillippe did not want to give up his Christine. He adored her more than anything. The thought of her being trapped in that castle with that…that monster made him weep. If he could he would have gone to the castle to die if it meant Christine could stay. But his daughter had taken the brave route. She was going to go through with it. How he wished she wouldn't.


	2. Beauty and the Beast

Chapter II:

Beauty and the Beast

Christine felt her stomach drop as she dismounted her horse and looked up at her new interminable home.

The chateau was gigantic; a good three stories high. The dark green forest completely enclosed it with its trees and inside the tall, black gates gardens of roses were spread out everywhere. A maze of tall shrubbery led off through the gardens to what could only be the entrance to the bleak, gray castle. Towers jutted into the stormy sky and windows of expensive glass hid the mysterious interior of the monstrous palace. It was dark and quiet with no sign of wildlife or existence living near this secluded ruin. Christine felt gooseflesh cover her arms from the eerie silence.

Phillippe dismounted as well and came up to stand next to her. He could feel her fear.

"Do not worry, ma cherie," he whispered in hopes to comfort her. But her rigid stance clearly expressed that she could find no comfort.

Together they walked through the garden maze and came to the thick oak doors of the enclosed entrance. When Phillippe knocked the doors opened silently by themselves and revealed a dimly lit, long hallway. It was unearthly quiet.

"It is still as frightening as the night I first saw it," Phillippe whispered to himself.

Christine understood perfectly what he meant. The wide, luxurious hall was deathly silent; the only sound being the flickering flames of the torches. It was so dark and ominous she could not even see the end of the hall.

"He is probably waiting for us," Christine thought aloud, her voice betraying her brave words.

"Christine, there is still time. You don't have to do this."

The large doors shut closed behind them with a loud bang, locking the two of them in and giving them no chance to escape.

"No, Papa," Christine whispered. "I must do this."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When they finally came to the end of the hallway, another pair of large, oak doors waited. Christine looked to her father and he nodded. Taking a deep breath, she knocked heavily and righted herself as they opened.

Holding herself as brave and as proud as she could, Christine slowly entered into the large room. It was quiet, just like the hall, with a roaring fire blazing in the mountainous hearth. A long wooden table was placed in the center of the room, decorated ornately with expensive china and extravagant food. It looked like a table for a king. But as she looked around she could see nothing. There was no sign of anyone.

"Where is he?" she whispered to her father as he came up beside her.

"Right behind you."

Christine closed her eyes for a moment before slowly turning around to face her future. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest and she felt as if at any moment she would faint. And then she saw him.

He was certainly not like any man she'd ever seen. He was well over six feet, much taller than her father, and had very broad, strong shoulders that tapered down to a smaller waist. He was muscular; she could see from the outline of his body against his clothes, which were actually impeccable. His hair was dark and thick but not too long or wild. He stood erect with an arrogant, haughty air to him. He was a towering man with obvious power and strength. His face was hard but chiseled with a strong jaw and symmetrical features. He was not ugly at all, rather he was very handsome. But his eyes were different. They were the stand-feature among his masculine beauty. They were a cold, intense green; menacing and probing. There was no compassion in them.

Lowering her gaze, Christine curtsied politely, out of old habit, and waited for him to speak.

His eyes drew over her like she was a prize mare.

"This is your daughter?" his low, deep voice growled. He really was like a lion.

"Yes," Phillippe replied hurriedly. "Her name is Christine.

The man nodded and then looked at Phillippe. "You may go."

Christine's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Merchant, you have fulfilled your vow and now I have no further need of you."

Christine turned to her bewildered father and reached out for him.

"Must he go now?"

"Yes. I want him gone from here."

Phillippe pulled Christine into a tight hug and tried to soothe her but she was intent. She hurried toward the beast of a man and tried to argue.

"Please. Can't he just stay the night?"

The man stiffened as she came near.

"No. I want him gone. I've been gracious enough to even let him into this house."

"But he's my father!"

He stared at her for a moment and she hoped he was considering her plea.

"Say good-bye to your father," was his response.

Before she could scream in protest her father shoved her into his shoulder and whispered for her to just say good-bye and be quiet. His serious tone convinced her to be obedient.

As her father walked towards the doors and tears ran down her cheeks, she looked at the man responsible for all of this doing.

"Will I ever see him again?" she whispered. "Will I ever be allowed to go home and see my family?"

"This is your home now. I suggest you get used to it because you're not going anywhere."

Christine felt anger and despair consume her as the doors shut on her father and she was left alone forever.

"Why are you doing this?" Christine whispered, half to herself and half to the monster with her.

And he was a monster, in her eyes.

"Tonight, we will have dinner. We will wait to marry later sometime this week."

She felt like she was going to explode with fury.

"I am not going to marry you!"

He glared at her with his cold, green eyes.

"You don't have a choice," he said lowly, as if in warning.

"I could leave here. You can't stop me," she shouted as she edged toward him.

His jaw clenched. "Do you want to find out?"

Christine shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I came here."

"Exactly. You came here. You made the decision. You could have stayed and let your father take your place, but you came here. Now you will do what you're supposed to."

Without another word he stomped out of the room and left her in wonder.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Erik slammed the doors of his chamber loudly and took a deep breath.

God, what had he gotten himself into? Was he really that stupid?

He had thought she might be pretty or maybe even plain. He had expected mildly attractive, but this? He had not expected her to be this beautiful, this…

His body was on fire from the sight of her. When he had seen those dark brown eyes and lush body and chestnut curls he had felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. She was so stunning; her father had not exaggerated. In fact, he hadn't given her justice. She was like a goddess, Aphrodite herself. Alluring and breath-taking, she had immediately reminded him of his masculinity and his male need. God, how long had it been since he had a woman? Too long. Now he had the most beautiful and most desirable woman he had ever seen in his house alone with him. Brilliant.

His loins were aching, begging to be assuaged. He had wanted to grab her, throw her over his shoulders and just take her there. But then he remembered what he had done and why she was there in the first place.

He should have never lost his temper when the merchant took the rose. He should have just let the poor old fool go and forget about the whole thing. He had just been so angry after the encounter with Amelie that he hadn't been able to control himself. Then he had heard the merchant mention his beautiful daughter and he lost all train of thought. He just knew he needed to get his wife and was willing to blackmail to get her. Now here he was, in his castle alone with a gorgeous, vulnerable woman.

He thought of all the wicked things he could easily do to her. She was completely at his mercy. He could have her and no one would ever know. And God, how wonderful it would be. After months of celibacy making love to a beautiful young creature like her would be just the thing he needed.

He doubted, however, that she would be very willing right now. She hated him at this point. He had stolen her from her family and entrapped her in this dungeon of a place. She had seemed timid at first but she proved to be a spirited lass with a lot of courage for yelling at him like that. No, she would not welcome his touch. Not that he was very pleased with her. He did not like being yelled at and was not used to people arguing with him. If he took her it would fierce and merciless. Besides, he still had to marry her. He couldn't just defile before he married her. That would not be a good start.

He just needed to calm down ad relax. If he went out there and spoke to her he would tempted to scream at her or make love to her, so he just needed to remain calm. It was going to be hard living with this woman and trying to convince her. He had a lot to do. He just hoped his cock wouldn't get in the way of things.


	3. Belle et la bete

Chapter Three:

Beaute et la bête

Christine was shocked when the giant oak doors of the dining room opened and the hulking figure of her new enemy walked in.

He strode in arrogantly but looked awkward and uncomfortable as he took a seat at the head of the table and sat down. She looked at him puzzled.

"Sit," he commanded.

She stared at him curiously for a few moments before taking a seat at the opposite end of the table.

They looked at each other.

"Christine," he said. It sounded strange on his lips, she thought. "That is not a French name."

She prickled with annoyance from his attempt at small talk after everything that had happened.

"And what is your name, monsieur?"

"Erik."

She nodded. "So this is how it is going to be, Erik? We're going to pretend that you haven't just trapped me here as part of some blackmail and taken me away from my family?"

"You came here out of your own volition," he growled.

"Yes, to protect my family. I love them and did this for them. I had hoped you would honor that and give me some time with my father then."

Erik tried to control the temper that was rising in him from her saucy comments.

"Your father stole from me."

"He certainly did not mean to. If you knew him at all you would know that he is a good and honest man who never steals."

"Except from me."

Christine wanted to throttle this man he was so intolerable.

"You certainly judge people very fast," she snapped.

"It doesn't take long to figure out a person's true colors."

"Then in that case, may I say that from what I've seen you are detestable and monstrous?"

Erik glared at her. "You would be careful to mind your tongue."

Although Christine's mind told her to heed this man's warning her rage told her to keep going. She was so livid at him for banishing her father and locking her in this dungeon she felt compelled to say whatever she felt.

"I see no reason to be afraid," she said lowly.

A sneer covered his face. "You seem to forget that you are alone in _my_ castle with _me_- a full-grown and powerful man with a strong appetite."

Christine suddenly felt her bravery vanish.

"Appetite?"

"And not for food, my dear."

She swallowed back her fear. "What can I do to persuade you not to do anything like that?"

"Respect me in my home and treat this situation decently. You are not the victim. And I won't have you acting like a bratty, spoiled child."

Christine's eyes lowered in shame.

"I am sorry. I will try to be more respectful. I do place my life in your hands now."

Erik felt his chest tighten. "Yes. That is true."

They did not say anything more to each other for the rest of the dinner. They merely sat in silence, eating and occasionally looking up to glance quickly at each other. But there was not much to say to each other.

At the end of dinner Erik led Christine through the castle and to her chamber. When he opened the doors and revealed it Christine could not help but admit that it was impressive. It was far more luxurious than her humble, small bedroom at home. Although pretty bare, with its large, four-poster bed and highly ornate dresser and beautifully tapered drapes, it was beautiful.

"This is my room?" Christine asked somewhat in disbelief. It was even more splendid than her old room in Paris.

"Yes. Is it alright?"

"Yes, of course."

He nodded, looking awkward and uncomfortable again.

"Where is your room?"

Erik felt a little taken back. "Down the hall, if you need me."

They stood for a moment in pregnant silence.

"Well," he finally said, "if you need anything else…I'll retire."

"Well, good night then," Christine whispered.

She felt tremendously unnerved as he looked down at her for a long moment. She could hear his breathing and see his dark green eyes under his long, black lashes looking at her intently. It was as if there was something to say, but she didn't know what it was.

"Good night," he said huskily, his voice barely above a decibel. "Christine."

And just like that he walked away and Christine was left confused and bewildered again.

()()()()()()()()()()

Christine felt lost when she awoke the next morning and found herself in a large bed of beautiful white, satin sheets. This wasn't her bed, her room or her house. She was in a stranger's bed and a stranger's home far away from her own home and her family.

She thought of them as she washed and dressed into the one of the beautiful gowns she had been surprised to find laid out for her. She missed her family. Not a minute had passed that she had not thought about her poor father or pretty sisters. She could hear their voices and remember each of their little habits. She could just imagine what they were doing at this very moment. She could see Louise feeding the chickens and Marie making breakfast and her father weaving a basket. It made her heart ache.

She tried to brush the heartache those memories caused as she made her way through the chateau and back down to the dining room where a new meal awaited her. Except this time Erik wasn't there.

She ate in silence as she quickly went through the fresh fruits and sweet meats that had been laid out. She wasn't overwhelmingly hungry and the lack of anyone to converse with let her finish quickly.

But becoming finished with her breakfast, however, quickly created a new problem for her. She had nothing to do. Since her father's business had collapsed as year ago they had been forced to move from cosmopolitan Paris to the country and provide for themselves through hard labor. After a year she had become used to spending her days working and doing chores. Now she didn't know what to do with herself.

As she wandered through the castle meanderingly she looked through beautiful and lavish but bare rooms. Everywhere there were antiques and gorgeous pieces of furniture and works of art, but there was no sign of life. There was mark of people living I the beautiful castle or proof of a family. Everything was beautiful, but cold and untouchable. It only made her one feel more alone.

She tried to escape the bitter and harsh castle by going out onto the grounds where there was a chance of life. She did not know if she was allowed to, but she was so eager to see the sun and nature and escape the gloomy loneliness of the castle that she did not care. Fortunately, it was a beautiful and warm day. The temperature was unusually hotter than usual for a May day and gave the surrounding forest a certain friskiness. Squirrels and birds skittered through and the sun warmed the green grass. She let herself walk through the beauty freely and enjoy the special day. It was rare to feel safer outside of a building than out, but today she felt safe in nature.

Before she knew it, Christine had been wandering around the expansive castle grounds for two hours and found herself getting farther and farther away from the chateau itself. She soon found a sparkling blue lake in the forest and decided to take her rest there. It was so still and peaceful she felt like she could stay there under the sun forever.

After a few minutes she heard splashing, however, and she sat up to see and investigate. She had thought she had bee alone. She hadn't.

She was surprised to see Erik swimming in the sparkling lake. Managing to hide herself somewhat in the thick brush, she watched as he gracefully stroked through the water with his long, strong arms. She couldn't help but be transfixed as he lithely moved through with such ease and control it was like watching a dance.

The real surprise, however, came when he smoothly lifted himself out of the water and stood on the bank. Appalled and excited at the same time, Christine could ot help but look at Erik's very naked body. She felt her body warm at the sight of him. He was glistening from the water; droplets flowing down his incredibly hard and muscled form. His body was corded with muscle, from his back to his flat stomach and bulging biceps to the broad expanse of his chest. Every part of him was sculpted, as if by Michelangelo himself. And every inch was masculine. Dark hair dusted lightly across his chest and down his stomach to his hard, sinewy legs. But then Christine saw the most masculine part of him, the very essence of his manhood. She had never seen the male appendage before and was undoubtedly shocked, but was drawn to it. It was so big and strange; it fascinated her.

Christine felt a maidenly blush overtake her from the sight of such blatant virility. She had never seen a man naked before, but had never imagined that it would affect her so much. She had no experience with sexual matters but had a feeling he was thriving with the experience and knowledge to teach her…

Her long admiration stopped abruptly, though, when he turned and saw her.

Oh, God.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes were a mixture of fury and confusion and something else Christine could not place.

Awkwardly, she stood up and looked at him squarely from her spot across the lake.

"I was just…I was strolling through the grounds."

His eyes looked her up and down. "Without my permission."

"Well, you were nowhere to be found. I had no idea you were…swimming."

Erik seemed to suddenly notice his state of undress and casually drew on his trousers and a lawn shirt.

"I was bathing," he mumbled.

Christine blushed. "I could see that."

"Why were you watching me?"

That blush all of a sudden got deeper. "Well, I was just…I saw…There wasn't…"

"Were you admiring me?" he asked with an arrogant, half-grin.

"No," she lied.

Erik felt his body warm from her obvious lie. She had been admiring him. Was he imagining it? Was she attracted to him?

"How would you feel if I invaded your privacy and watched you bathe, mademoiselle? How would you feel if I saw you…exposed?"

Christine could feel her entire body go hot. "I would be embarrassed as well."

He snorted. "I am not embarrassed. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. As I'm sure you would have nothing to be embarrassed about either."

Her eyes widened and stared at him after such a suggestive comment.

But he just stared back, letting his eyes show much he wanted to see her like she had seen him. He could not hide the hunger in his eyes, the obvious need that radiated from his body. And he knew from looking into her eyes she felt similarly.

Christine felt herself weaken under the probing eyes and knew she had to get out. "I must go."


	4. Juste un baiser

Chapter IV:

Juste un baiser

Christine ran as fast as she could, her feet tripping under her as she struggled to catch her breath and pump her arms. She could not see anything moving past her, not the trees or the sun. She only saw a blur rush past her as if she was in a dream. Her mind only sought to get away, to escape the emotions and feelings burgeoning within her. It was all too much. She was too alone, too vulnerable, too afraid.

She sighed with relief as she came upon the chateau and found herself running into it; her feet intent on getting her to the shelter of her room.

What was happening to her? She had never thought, never imagined that the monster her father had described would be like this. She had never imagined meeting a man so…nothing like she had ever known. And she had never expected to actually find him…attractive. He wasn't like the rich and charming suitors in Paris, the polished men who danced and gambled and adorned her with flowery words. He was blunt, primitive, of the earth. It frightened her; making her all too aware of her own femininity and vulnerability as a woman around his manliness. Knowing that she was alone in this giant castle in the middle of the forest alone with him sent a shiver down her spine. But it wasn't just from fear.

Christine sighed with frustration as she stood against her chamber door. This wasn't supposed to happen. She had come here to protect her family. She had not expected to be attracted to this man, especially when she hated him. He had ruined her family, her life. Because of him she would never see her family or be able to get married and have a family of her own. Except with Erik.

Christine didn't want to admit it but that idea was not appalling. Rather it sort of excited her.

Oh, God! Why was she even thinking that? This man was terrible! He was rude and demanding and selfish and uncouth. He didn't care about her or anyone for that matter. He was attractive, yes, but that did not deter from the fact that he was an egotistical dictator. She had been raised to look for compassion and kindness in a mate and Erik had none of those qualities. He was the exact opposite of an ideal husband.

Still, he was probably going to be her husband. Apparently she had no choice in the matter and was going to marry him whether she liked it or not. That was certainly not a promising start to a marriage.

Christine wallowed over her future until she decided it was best to go down for dinner hours later. She was absolutely dreading having to see him after their embarrassing confrontation this morning, but she would never get a chance to eat if she didn't go down.

She tried to hide her anxiety as she walked into the dining room and saw Erik at his same spot at the head of the table. He looked up at her with his probing eyes and Christine tried not to remember what he had looked like without his clothes.

"You're late," he growled, looking back down at his meal.

Christine straightened and took her seat.

"I was just sleeping and forgot the hour. You never told me when dinner was going to be served."

"You slept all day?"

_No, I was thinking all day._ "No, I was doing other things."

"Such as…?"

"Such as…"

"Such as spying on me while I bathed?"

Her cheeks immediately flamed. She had hoped he wouldn't mention it. She should have known better.

"No. I was going around the castle and becoming accustomed to it."

He stared at her for a long moment.

"What do you think of it?" he asked in a low voice.

She felt a little unnerved by his stare.

"Uh, it's beautiful. Everything is."

"Lonely."

She was taken aback. "Yes, very. I was thinking just that."

"It needs a family."

Christine suddenly stiffened as she realized where this conversation was going.

"Umm, I guess so."

"That was my purpose in bringing you here, you know?" His eyebrow rose. "I brought you here to be my wife, to give me children and fill this house with…family."

Christine took a deep breath to calm herself.

"That's all I'm asking of you, Christine."

Her eyes shut tight as she tried to drown out his words. "I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know you. I don't love you."

His eyes sparkled. "You could come to love me."

Her eyes flew open then and she stared straight back at him. "I don't think I can."

He continued staring at her intently for another moment before he stood up and strode purposefully toward her. She sat back as far as she could in the chair and looked up at him in total fear, but he kept walking, his back lean and powerful like a lion, and finally leaned down until his hands grasped the arms of the chair and his face was inches from hers.

Their eyes locked as they stared into them. Christine could feel her heart pounding frantically like a drum and smell his sweet, warm breath on her. It was palpable.

"Maybe we can change that," he whispered.

Christine had completely forgotten what he said but had no time to mull it over when he brought his mouth down on hers.

She was completely shocked; the breath knocked out of her. But as his soft, full lips began to move over hers she found herself actually enjoying the kiss. It felt good, she realized. His kiss was warm and skilled and filled her with a hot, pleasurable hunger that seemed to spread through her limbs like a fire. It was like floating. She herself responding, kissing him back fervently and holding onto him. And then he parted her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth, sending a spiral of heat through her. His tongue sought her own and massaged it, causing her to moan softly in the back of her throat. He groaned in response. Never had she been touched like this. It was arousing.

They continued their kiss of exploration for a couple more minutes, savoring and tasting, until Erik finally let go. She didn't want him to.

They sat; their breaths both heavy as they waited for the passion to cease and reality settle back in.

He tenderly stroked a lock of hair out of her face and looked into her eyes, his for once soft and caring.

"When I saw you watching me today by the lake," he breathed, "I wanted you so badly."

Christine felt shocked by his words and the tumultuous feelings they stirred in her.

"You want me?" she whispered.

"Oh, God, so much."

"You barely know me."

"We can remedy that," he responded with a sly grin. He tried to kiss her again but she turned away, leaving him confused.

"I can't do this," she thought aloud.

His eyes grew hard again. "Why?"

"Because you…I…"

She felt tears brimming in her eyes and turned away in shame, gathering up her skirts to leave. She untangled herself from the chair and slipped out from under him. He watched in disbelief, still unsure of what was going on.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed as she ran out the room in a flourish.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Women, Erik thought as he slammed his chamber door and began to undress. What was wrong with this girl? What was wrong with him? Why had he kissed her? He knew kissing her would only drive him crazy and boy how it did. He had not expected her to taste so warm and sweet, so delectable. He had instantly grown hard from the feel of her lips on his. In fact he still was. His body was on fire from the deep kiss, aching to be released. And after seeing her watching him today by the lake he felt even more aroused. Her obvious admiration and desire for his body had been spelled out all over his face and that had aroused him completely. She may not have known it but she was yearning for him the way he did her. They both wanted each other. The kiss had proven that.

Erik felt guilty as he stripped off his clothes, got into bed and began stroking himself hard like he'd done earlier this morning and last night. But his body was begging for release again. He wanted her so bad he didn't know what to do. He had no knowledge of wooing a woman or courting her. He had never had to. Now he found himself trying to convince a little virgin to be his bride.

The thought of her being his bride made his need worse as he imagined their wedding night. He could just see himself now, plunging into her slick passage, her body writhing underneath him as he thrust and pounded into her. He could hear her moans, feel the sweat dripping off him and see her lush, curvaceous body that would fit so perfectly for him. He knew if she just let herself they would find ultimate pleasure with each other.

When his climax came he held nothing back and let his seed spurt out as he groaned fiercely. He lied there afterward, spent and full, but not completely satisfied. He had found release but he knew fantasizing would never compare to the real thing. He just needed to figure out how to make that happen.


	5. Beauty is a Beast

A/N: Oh my God I am so sorry to all of you for taking so long before updating! My computer completely crashed and I had to get a new one and I have been working like crazy. That and vacation have also just taken up all my time, but now I am back and updating. I am going to try and update all my others as well but it will take awhile to get back into the swing. It's been so long! Again, I'm so sorry! But I hope you enjoy!

Chapter V

Erik was not exactly sure what had just happened. The girl had run out of the room in a rush, fleeing as if he had threatened to kill her. He had just kissed her. And what a kiss it had been...Her lips had been petal soft, as enticing and sweet as he had imagined. The desire, the hunger that had flared between them had been like a shock wave. He had felt his cock immediately throb, his body tighten with arousal the moment their bodies had touched. It had been like a release, a sweet relief to the desire ravaging his body. Since the moment he had seen her his body in utter torment from the thoughts running through his mind. She was pure temptation. Every part of her, every glance and every smile, every trace of her scent stayed with him, tortured him. All he could think about was laying her down and burying himself inside her until she screamed with pleasure...

He shook his head. That wouldn't be happening anytime soon, if what had just happened was any indication. But why had she run? He thought, no, he knew she had felt the same heat between them. Then why did she run away like he was a frightening monster?

She is seventeen, he reminded himself. No doubt she was still a virgin, an innocent. She didn't know what was happening to her.

He groaned. This is exactly why he had steered clear of young virgins all his life. He didn't know how to deal with this. He was going to, however, have to learn if he was going to marry her. He'd have to be accommodating when he took her virginity.

Erik had forgotten all about the marriage. His mind had been too overwhelmed with the idea of bedding her to remember his duty, the need. He still didn't know how he was going to pull it off. This girl was not a push-over. She was a hellcat, a spitfire. It was part of the reason he was attracted to her. Getting her to agree to marry him after all he had done would be hard though. She didn't trust him, nor should she, he admitted to himself. He had been very aggressive the past two days. He would probably have to slow down and take on a new tactic of wooing her. He wasn't sure he could do that though.

He didn't know how to woo, he knew how to take. He wasn't one of those flashy and sophisticated peacocks at court who knew which words to use when it came to winning over women. He wasn't a poet, a man who spoke flowery language fluently. He was a man used to living based on his primitive instincts. When he wanted something he went after it. He didn't ask.

Unfortunately, he was not going to be able to use this tactic. Being a caveman might have worked with ladies of the evening, but not with inexperienced virgins. He needed to be tactful and approach the situation carefully. If he wanted to convince her to marry him he needed to be persuasive, not forceful. Seduction was the key.

*********************************

Christine tried not to sob as she ran into her room. She had to be calm, she had to keep her senses. She was never going to escape from here if she allowed herself to overreact.

Christine worked quickly as she dressed into her tattered dress and packed everything she could into a small bag. The sky was already dark which meant she would not have to wait long until Erik went to sleep. Still, she waited about two hours before she slipped out of the chamber and quietly began her trek through the castle.

It was eerily dark as she made her way through and it did not help that her heart was beating frantically the entire time. If she was caught she could not even imagine how he would punish her. The very idea made her shudder. But what was even more frightening was what would happen if she stayed. After what had happened at dinner she could not trust him or herself any longer. It was too dangerous.

Christine kept her excitement in check, though, as she neared the stables and found a lone horse. Calming the horse with soothing, quiet words, she took the reins and roughly pulled herself on top of it. It was dark and ominous in the silent stables but the horse led her through until they were out in the gardens. Christine felt her fear deepen as she looked out into the blank forests surrounding the grounds. She had no idea how she was going to get through it and find her way home. The forest went on for miles and in the dark of night she would have no idea where she was going. But she could not stay here, even if her life depended on it. She had to get out. And somehow she'd find a way home.

*********************************

Erik roamed the castle in frustration, pacing back and forth as he tried to figure out what to do. He could not sleep. He had been trying that for two hours and had had no success. He couldn't read or eat anything and it was too dark and cold to go outside, so he had been forced to sit and think and thinking had only led to the realization that he needed to start his new seduction program now. The only problem was that he didn't know where to start.

It was then that he had found himself standing in front of her room after hours of just sitting by the fire thinking. He thought of all the things he could say, of what he would tell her. It was probably ridiculous, stupid even, but he knew he needed to say something.

"She's probably sleeping, you fool," he muttered to himself before finally knocking.

When no response came he knew that was it.

"Christine," he said loud enough for her to hear. "I must speak to you. I know the hour is late and I am the last person you want to speak to, but I have to talk to you."

Again, there was no response and he was actually starting to feel frustrated.

Taking ahold of the doorknob he opened it as quietly as possible and stared at the disheveled bed.

She was not in it.

Erik swore vehemently as he felt his pulse race with fury. She had left. She had left him. And now he was going to have to run after her.

*******************************

Christine shivered as she pulled her cloak tighter around her against the chilly wind. A cold front was coming and it did not help that the forest became freezing at night. She had chosen a bad night to leave. She ached for the comfort of the warm bed she had had at the castle and the cozy blankets that wrapped around her. The forest was chilling to the bone and frighteningly dark. Her eyes had become accustomed after awhile to the darkness but it still felt eerie as she trotted along alone. She had no idea where she was going anymore and was starting to feel nervous. The forest was too dense to see where anything started or ended. She had forgotten what direction she had taken and had not kept track of her trail, which had been a grievous mistake. She was starting to seriously regret leaving.

No, she suddenly thought. This was better. She had to leave. She could not stay there any longer, not after what had happened. She still could not believe he had kissed her. God, how she wished he had not. It had been too...Oh, she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about how soft and wonderful his lips had felt or how intoxicating the spicy, male scent of him had lingered on her...Try as she might she could not completely erase the memory of his startling kiss. It had awoken in her a primal and hungry desire that she had never truly felt before. It was scary but exhilarating at the same time. It was a feeling she could not allow herself to feel.

The wind was beginning to pick up a little more as it howled around. The trees swayed with its direction and Christine felt the horse trot uneasily under her. The sounds of the forest were spooking the skittish mare and Christine had to struggle to keep it under control. She hummed lightly to try and calm it but the farther they went the more the horse resisted.

"Shh. Steady, girl, steady," Christine whispered soothingly.

But the horse began to stop and dig its hooves into the forest floor. It neighed and whinnied with frustration as Christine tried to pull it back. But when a twig snapped under them the horse frantically jumped up in terror. Screaming, Christine felt her heart pound out of her chest as the horse knocked her to the ground and she landed on the ground with a harsh thud. He groaned from the dull pain in her body and lied helplessly on the ground as she watched the horse gallop away.

"Wait," she whispered weakly. "Come back."

Then everything went black.

****************************

"Christine! Christine! Christine!"

Erik grunted in frustration as he traveled through the forest, vainly searching for that foolish woman.

"Damn it," he breathed as his eyes darted around, squinting to see anything against the splintering wind and heavy darkness.

He was never going to find her in this black labyrinth. The forest went on for miles and miles around, practically covering half the country. And it was so deep and dark that finding anybody would be impossible, much less finding a tiny woman. Still. She was unlikely to find her way home tonight and he couldn't just leave her here lost in the woods where anything could happen to her.

"Christine!" he tried again. "Christine!"

Suddenly he saw something huddled ob the ground a couple feet away from him and led the horse to it. He almost sighed in relief when he saw the familiar brown curls and blue cloak,

Getting off the horse, he squatted down next to her to see if she was still breathing. She was; she was just knocked out. Gingerly, he scooped her up into his arms and put her on the horse, following suit behind her. She was a light thing, even in her unconscious state, and her body provided amazing warmth in this freezing forest.

"Let's get you home," he whispered.

********************************

Christine finally felt complete warmth as her mind came back and darkness lifted. She could feel her soft bed with its silk blankets and satin pillows. She felt safe. Until she opened her eyes.

She gasped when she saw Erik sitting in front of her.

"You're awake," he stated bluntly, still just sitting there haughtily.

"What...? How...? How did I get here?" she asked as she sat up and looked around.

"I rescued you after you foolishly ran away and got yourself lost in the damn forest."

She did not like his tone. "I did not run away."

"Oh, right. You were just taking a stroll at two in the morning."

She groaned and fell back, utterly annoyed.

"You could have died, you know."

She scoffed. "That would have better than staying."

"Why? Because you're afraid of me?"

She sat up again and looked at him defiantly. "I am not afraid of you."

He actually had the nerve to grin.

"I'm not!" she protested.

"Nevertheless, you still ran away. There must have been a reason."

Christine sighed in defeat and rolled in bed, turning away from him so she didn't have to face his arrogant, knowing eyes.

Erik sighed and rubbed his jaw. "Look, I don't even care anymore why you ran away. What matters is that you're safe now and that you can never run away again. Understand?"

"Why did you come after me?" she asked, ignoring everything that he had just said.

He exhaled thoughtfully and wondered if the truth was appropriate or not.

"Because I didn't want to lose you."

Christine turned and looked at him in complete shock.

"I'm not through with you yet." He gave a wolfish wink.

There was the Erik she knew. Sighing with annoyance, she turned and dismissed him, lettinf him know that she was through with him.


	6. Beauty and Her Beast

Chapter VI

The next morning Christine was surprised to find Erik at breakfast. She had slept for a long while after the turbulent night but had not expected it to be mid-afternoon by the time she awoke. The sun was shining brightly by the time she dressed and found Erik waiting for her.

After everything that had happened that night Christine felt a little differently towards her captor. She had dearly hoped that he would not catch her last night for she had believed that if he did he would punish her beyond measure. Therefore, she had been quite surprised that he had instead saved her and then treated her so well afterward. Well, relatively well at least. He had not yelled at her or whipped her or locked her away or even...enacted his own personal punishment, thank _Jesu_. He had carried her into the castle and taken care of her like a man would do for the woman he loved. It was heroic behavior and Erik was anything but heroic.

He looked smug, though, when she entered the dining hall and took her place at the table. No words or greeting, just a very pleased look.

"You decided to join me, I see."

She rolled her eyes and began putting food on her place, fully intent on ignoring him.

"How did you sleep?"

She was not going to look at him. "Fine. I slept fine."

A small grin tugged at his mouth. "You slept long enough."

She didn't deign to respond.

"If you hadn't run off you might have slept better and not into the afternoon."

That provoked a sharp look from her that made him even more amused.

"Well, if you hadn't accosted me at dinner last night I wouldn't have run away."

He scoffed. "I'm going to marry you. I have every right to kiss you."

"First of all, I am not marrying you. Second of all, even if I were going to marry you you still would not be able to...kiss me like that."

He laughed a little. It was a deep sound. "How do you think people kiss when they are married?"

"Not like that. Marriage is pure and good. People who kiss like that are common whores."

Erik actually looked genuinely surprised. "You really are a complete innocent."

"And I am proud of it, thank you."

"Well, we will change that when we marry."

Christine could not decide whether the hungry and wolfish look in his eyes made her infuriated or scared for her life. He was not kidding. But she was determined to appear strong and unabashed.

"Well, seeing as we are not going to be married, I have nothing to worry about."

"Christine, I brought you here for one reason and that is to be my wife. There is no other way around it. So if you don't want to fulfill that vow I can easily have your father brought back and just kill him instead. You made a bargain and you will be expected to live it."

Anger, Christine decided. She was beyond angry. Angry at herself, angry at him, angry at her father, angry at fate for putting her in this terrible position. What had she ever done to deserve all of this?

"You really are a beast," she whispered as she looked at the man she would be forced to marry.

"In many ways you'll find out."

What was she to do? She was trapped with this monster. He was right. She couldn't run away again and if she decided to switch out with her father he'd be killed. Oh, why had Father ever stopped at this wretched place? And why had he taken that rose? She didn't want it that badly. She knew, though, that he felt terrible for her after his business had collapsed and felt like a gift would somehow make up for that. He had felt so ashamed and guilty when they were forced to move to the country and become peasants. And he had felt even worse when she had ended up being the main worker in the family. From dawn to dusk she worked, cleaning and working with no complaint while her sisters whined and cried. Her father didn't want to burden her with all the chores but there was no one else. He was old and not used to hard physical labor. All he could do was weave baskets.

She thought of her family then as she lamented over her future. What would her life have been like if she had stayed and let Father go? Better yet, what would have happened if Father had never gone to the coast and everything had just gone as normal? Would life turn out better? Would she might have married and had children and lived near her family all her years? The very thought made her sad with the possibilities. She deserved that kind of life, not this one.

"So, no matter how much I protest you will still insist on marrying?" she managed to ask.

He looked up and scanned her with his intense green eyes. "Yes. Is that really so terrible?"

"In the three days I have known you you have been nothing but uncouth, rude, filthy and selfish. Why would I want to marry you?"

A strange look entered his eye. "Because you're attracted to me."

Christine immediately froze. How on earth did he know that?

Mortified, Christine turned away and refused to look him in the eye. He was not supposed to know that.

"You and I both know it. And I have not hidden my attraction for you."

Breathe, Christine told herself. She was not going to fall for his bait. She was going to ignore him and pretend he had said nothing.

"Christine, we both know it's true. There's no point in hiding it."

She seethed with rage. "I am not attracted to you and I never will be!"

"But I do provoke passion in you."

Furious, Christine sighed and jumped up from the table, stalking away in a huff.

"Christine? Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" she yelled.

***************************

Erik bolted up from the table and started after her, equally frustrated and angry. This woman was impossible! He had saved her, taken care of her and spared her father his life and this was his payment? She did not know how lucky she was. If he had had his way he would have dealt with her a lot differently these past few days. He would have used all that fire and passion in her and channelled it in a much more pleasurable way. He was tired of this bratty behavior, of her outbursts and tantrums. And now he was going to put a stop to it.

Coming up close behind her, he reached her before she could get to her door and stood in front of her. "I was not finished!" he yelled.

"Well I was!" she shouted in return.

Growling, he pulled her up against him and rammed her against the wall, trapping her beneath him. Fight as she may she could never push him away. He was too powerful.

Looking her in the eyes and holding her wrists up next to her, everything about his stance was challenging her; challenging her to fight, to give in, to do something. She stared straight back.

"Do you think you can really fight me?" he breathed, his anger dissipating a little as he looked at the fullness of her mouth and its pink lips.

"I can try."

Foolish indeed, he thought. But as he leaned in to kiss her he couldn't decide who was more foolish actually. Kissing her again would be a big mistake. But he could not seem to regret it when their lips touched and the kiss immediately deepened. Her moan practically undid him right there it sounded so sweet. God, she was temptation. He could kiss her forever. Soft and willing, he pressed himself closer against her as his tongue delved into the recesses of her mouth. There had never been a better feeling in this world. No other woman could compare to this creature. And when she pressed her hips up, cupping his pounding erection, he groaned loudly, feeling as if he might die right there from the immense pleasure. God, what he would do to take her right there, to slide down her body and fill her...

"Wait," she breathed as she pulled her mouth away. "Wait. I don't..."

"Don't think," he whispered before going to her mouth again and kissing her with all of the passion inside him.

Yet again, she pushed him away. "We can't. I...I can't. I...I hate you."

He chuckled. "Then take out your hate on my body."

"I'm serious. I...This isn't right. This isn't how people do things."

"Well, it's not fairytale but it is still real and we can make it right, trust me."

When he tried to kiss her again, however, she turned away.

"I will marry you, but not until you can prove it."

Anger was quickly replacing lust. "What?"

"Prove to me that marrying you will in fact be good and then I will marry you."

"I don't have to."

"No, but would you?"


	7. A Beast's Beauty

Chapter Seven

Erik took a deep breath and seriously considered her proposal for a moment. He did not need to do this. He had every right to refuse and take her right now without a second thought. She was in _his_ home, under _his _supervision, she had given herself over to him. What on earth made her believe he should do this for her?

He groaned. "_If _I agreed, how would I prove myself?"

A small smile spread across her lips. "Well, you could court me."

"Court you?" His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"It is what civilized people do."

"You will soon realize, much to your delight, that I am not civilized in matters of love."

She ignored his provocative comment. "Well, you're going to have to learn if you want me to marry you."

He sighed. He did not want to court her. Courting took forever. He wanted to just have her and be done with it. Or else he'd go mad.

"I will give you three months."

He looked up in shock at those words and immediately scoffed. "No. If I must court you I don't want to elongate it. I'd prefer it be two weeks."

"Two weeks is not nearly long enough to get to know someone."

His wolfish grin was sly. "You're right. I only need about ten minutes to get to know you."

"You are going to have to stop saying remarks like those if you want me to marry you. Proper gentlemen never speak like that."

"I am not a proper gentleman."

"Well, maybe in three months you will be."

He looked at her. "Two weeks."

"Two months."

"Three weeks."

"One month," she declared. "That's my last offer."

Hmm, a month, he thought. That seemed so long right now when she looked so delectable he could throw her over his shoulder right now and just... He breathed. One month was better than three. He could control himself until then. Besides, the anticipation would be sweet, and she might even give in before then. Who was he kidding? Of course she would.

"Agreed," he said with a nod. "One month. And after that month you will marry me."

"If you prove yourself," she reminded him.

Oh, he'd prove himself, he thought. He'd prove himself and she'd be more than impressed.

******************************

"His name is Ryder. He's calm, so do not worry. Do you feel safe? Are you comfortable?"

Christine shifted in her saddle and nodded. The horse was absolutely ginormous, but she didn't want to seem weak in front of him and then be forced to ride a tiny little mare. That would be embarrassing.

Erik nodded in approval and then swept up gracefully on top of the horse next to her, a stallion even bigger than her own. It was a monstrous beast.

"We'll ride across the grounds. I want to show you some of my favorite parts of the estate."

Christine looked up at him. "Estate? I rather thought of all this as an enchanted castle."

He chuckled. She had no idea.

They trotted on through the surrounding gardens and went into the forest where the sun streamed in through the leaves and left a golden path across the forest floor, illuminating everything with a heavenly glow. The forest was so alive here. Life bloomed and sang. It was strange. When Christine had first come here she had thought this place was forbidding and evil. Now that she was out in the sunlight, basking in the warm day among the flora and fauna, she thought this place magical, not cursed or evil. This land reminded her of the stories Father used to read to her when she was young; stories of witches and fairies and handsome princes. She had always secretly wished she could be like the heroines in those stories and experience danger and magic like they had. Now, deep within this forest, she felt like she was finally living out one of those fairy-tales.

"You like it here, don't you?"

Christine was interrupted from her thoughts and looked up to see Erik smiling at her.

"Oh, yes, I do. It's beautiful."

He smiled as if he knew a good secret.

"What? Is something amusing?"

He shook his head. "I am just pleased to see you so happy. I knew that you belonged here."

She blushed from such words. He was much better at courting than either had believed. Such flowery and sweet words would make her fall in love with him.

"How long have you lived here?"

His smile suddenly disappeared with her inquiring question. He was no longer light-hearted.

"A long time. Sometimes it seems eternity."

"Do you not want to be here?" she asked carefully.

"No, I just...I never asked to be brought here."

Never asked, she thought. That seemed strange. Was he a prisoner?

"My father was a cruel man."

That honest and open truth caught her attention. She had not even asked about his father or family. Was he opening up to her?

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He scoffed. "For what? You didn't do anything. He was the one who..." He stopped mid-sentence.

Christine frowned. She was beginning to believe there was more to Erik than he showed. This is what she wanted to see. She wanted to know the real him. She wanted him to open up and let her in. Only then could she truly be with him.

He had surprised her today when he had suggested a horseback ride through the grounds. After their agreement yesterday he had disappeared, only appearing for dinner. Now today he was taking her horseback riding and promised a new surprise when they returned. This was all so unlike him. When she had first met him he had been crude and distasteful, offending her maidenly nature and provoking her with filthy comments. And he had been mean. Oh, the way he had infuriated her! She could barely stand him in the beginning! He had been such a brute, such a tyrant to her; forcing her to leave her home and family and live here with him. He had been insensitive, unkind, uncouth, vile, every horrible thing in this world. And yet...Now he was different. It was as if everything had changed after she had tried to run away. He was still annoyingly arrogant and sexual, constantly toying with her by saying completely inappropriate things, but he was no longer a dictator or a tyrant. He seemed to be changing. It could all be an act-she had no idea-but she was enjoying her new attitude, his new treatment of her. She no longer wanted to kill him. She just occasionally wanted to throttle him.

"Do you want to go for a swim?"

She looked up from her thoughts and saw his naughty smile. She knew what he was alluding to.

"No," she responded, rolling her eyes.

"I promise this time I won't be the only one naked."

She could feel his slick grin bearing into the back of her and ignored it. She was not going to fall for it.

"You truly are virginal, aren't you?" he laughed.

"Of course," she gasped. "It is only proper for one to save themselves for marriage."

"Maybe for a woman."

"Men should as well."

He snorted. "I dare you to find such a man."

She turned and looked him in the eye, quickly becoming annoyed. "You know, you do not have to constantly boast of your sexual prowess."

"You're right." She should have been warned by his slow grin. "I'd rather show you."

fumed with frustration. "Do you only ever think about carnal matters?"

"It's hard not to when you are around."

She tried not to be flattered and continued on trotting.

"Have you not imagined what it would be like to be with me?"

Her first instinct was to turn around and shout at him, but she controlled herself and breathed, refusing to turn around and give him any pleasure.

"No, I haven't," she lied.

"Not even after you saw me that day at the lake?"

Oh, how he goaded her! She should slap him for such impropriety!

"No," she lied again. "There was nothing remarkable about what I saw."

He laughed out loud. Oh, what a lie. He had seen the look in her eyes that day. She had been beyond intrigued by his body that day. She wasn't the first.

"I think you lie. I think you were rather affected by the sight of me nude but you would never admit that aloud."

She hated that he was right, but would never admit it. He'd have to kill her first.

"I know you're attracted to me, love. Why else would you moan with pleasure when I kiss you?"

"Are you quite finished? I am through listening to your vulgar talk!"

He smiled. "I won't be finished until I have you under me screaming my name."

She turned at that instant and fumed at him. That last comment had done it. He had driven her over the edge finally. Perfect.

Grabbing her reins tightly she rode off into the distance back toward the castle, leaving him smiling after her.


	8. Beastly

Chapter VIII: Beastly

A/N: I know it has been forever since I updated last and I am so sorry. Life has been ridiculously busy and I just had no time, but I am completely devoted to updating and finishing all of your favorite stories this summer. This is just the beginning of so much more to come! Things start to get pretty steamy this chapter…

Christine ignored him for the rest of the day, refusing to deal with his blatant innuendo any longer. But at dinner she was forced to socialize with him and endure his arrogant smirks all throughout dinner. His expression was worst than any gloating words. Still, she remained her composure as she sat down at her spot across from him and politely began her meal, meticulously avoiding any eye contact with him the whole time.

"How did you enjoy the ride?" he asked after some minutes of silence. The semblance of a grin was still on his face. She tried to ignore it.

"It was fine."

"Fine?" he queried.

"Fine. It would have been better if it hadn't turned into a debauched opportunity for you to insult me, but I enjoyed seeing the grounds."

His grin grew wider. "I did anything but insult you."

"You most certainly did!" she cried passionately. "You said many inappropriate things and treated me as if I was some common whore!"

"If I wanted to treat you like a common whore…"

"Stop!" she interrupted. He actually looked at her in shock. "I can't stand when you talk like that! Everything has to be…base and carnal with you. Why can't you speak respectfully to me?"

The shock she had seen for a moment went away and in its place came contemplation and question. He studied her as if he was trying to figure her out, or as if he knew her, and leaned back to look at her, his green eyes twinkling with thought.

"Why are you so afraid of carnal matters?" he asked quietly.

She had not expected that question and was indeed a little put off.

"The things that go on between a man and a woman are private and sacred. They should be kept in the bedroom, in a marriage."

"Well, if we're to be married, shouldn't we breach the subject?"

"We're not married yet! Besides, I don't feel comfortable talking about those things with you."

"Why?" he asked.

Christine wanted to bolt from the table and escape his probing gaze, his knowing eyes, but she knew if she did he'd just run after her and molest her again. And she certainly could not chance that again. Every time he had her in his arms she became weak. Something came over her once he had his mouth on her and rubbed his body against hers. It was as if all thought escaped her and she was completely at his mercy, unable to resist the strange, strong temptation he posed.

She could not lie. In the dark secrecy of night she had wondered what it would be like to be with him. She had no experience with love-making but she had a general idea and knew instinctively Erik would be a primitive sexual force to reckon with. He already look frustratingly beautiful naked, and she knew it would be tantalizing to be near that body. And is his kisses were any proof of his love-making skills then she was sure he was skilled in that arena. But she was scared. What if it hurt? What if he was disappointed? What if it wasn't anything special? What if it was horrible and she cried and bled? She'd never be able to look at him again. It would be too humiliating.

Lost in her thoughts, she had not noticed Erik watching her. He saw her face, her hesitation. It was natural, he supposed. Wouldn't any virgin be afraid? Was it not his duty to teach her and soothe her fears? He was the one with experience. He could not expect her to just gain years of confidence and courage and pursue him. He needed to bait her.

"You want to take things slow," he said wisely, gaining a look up from her.

"Yes," she whispered.

"And yet I cannot wait forever. I'm still a man, Christine, and being near you, alone in this empty castle is too great a temptation to just fight. So how about a compromise?"

"A compromise? But we've already made our agreement over the month-long engagement."

"Yes," he agreed, "but this will be part of the courtship and in ways a good trial of what married life would be like for us."

Christine was naturally suspicious of this plan, especially since this was not like Erik. She was still surprised he hadn't just thrown her over his shoulder and ravished her.

"What would this compromise entail?" she asked carefully.

He tried to hide the smirk that wanted to come out. "We need to get to know each other a little more intimately before we marry, so I think you should stay with me in my room."

It took a moment for the gravity of what Erik had just suggested to sink in.

"You're joking," she replied.

"Actually, I'm quite serious, sweetheart."

"Absolutely not!" she erupted. "You'll surely try to…ravish me!"

"Ravish you?" he fired back, his eyes a stormy, bright green. "Is that what you're afraid of?"

"Well, why not? You've already accosted me several times! I'm surprised you haven't already tried to throw me into your bed!"

The humor had left his face. He was growing angry, frustrated, tired of the little game they had been playing for days. He'd been very patient until now and he wanted this finished once and for all.

Aroused and furious, Erik jumped up from his chair, hurling it across the room, before striding toward Christine in three steps, and picking her up in his arms. She shrieked in shock.

"I'll show you what it's like to be ravished," he growled before quickly heading out of the dining hall and towards his chambers. She kicked and screamed and flailed her arms, but it was pointless. He wasn't going to let go.

Christine felt her stomach drop when he burst open the doors to his large, spacious chamber, which was dominated by a huge, monstrous bed in the middle of it. That was the center of her fears.

She strengthened her defenses immediately when she saw the bed, but Erik ignored her, kicking the door shut, and quickly throwing her onto the bed.

"You can't do this!" she screamed.

Erik's eyes were like green flames. "This ends tonight."

Christine fumed despite the streak o restless excitement that tingled down her spine as he began to crawl over her. She glared at him, vowing she would kill him, and put her hands out to defy him but her body secretly relished at the idea that he was going to make love to her. And when he took her hands and pinned them above her head, his mouth dangerously close to her throat, she exhaled a sigh of contained arousal. His hot breath trailed up her throat to her lips as he held his body above hers, practically touching her. Her heart in her throat, she held her breath as he teasingly held his lips above hers for a minute. "Don't fight me anymore, temptress. Give in. Give in to me," he whispered hotly. And then he finally kissed her. Her breath rushed out of her lungs and she whimpered in surrender. His mouth was incredible as he kissed her passionately, his tongue gently delving into the hot recesses of her mouth, massaging her own. "Yes," he moaned. Her arms betrayed her then as they stole around his neck and she kissed him back, parrying the thrusts of his tongue with her own. His own hands slid down her, coming to the neckline of her bodice where her breasts strained beneath the fabric. His hands whispered over her dress, barely touching, before he began untying the laces. Her breath caught in surprise as she was about to stop him, but once he freed her breasts from her dress and held them reverently in his huge, hard hands, she was lost. The touch of his hands on her sensitive breasts was overwhelming. He molded them, caressed them, tweaking her nipples until they began tight, hard peaks. It was exquisite. And when he bent to kiss them she cried out.

Slowly, Erik kissed her soft, full breasts, dragging his tongue across the smooth flesh, the sensitive nipples. She couldn't help but write underneath his tender ministrations, his erotic kisses. It was like being lost in a dream. And he only escalated the pleasure when he took one breast fully in his mouth and suckled. She couldn't help herself. She held onto his head and pulled him closer, in awe of his incredible love-making. Nothing was more intense, more arousing. Her body was on fire.

But Erik didn't stop there. Gingerly, he slowly traced his hand underneath her skirts, trying to get closer to the deep ache in her core. Christine felt fear creep up as Erik's fingers delved under chemise and into her drawers where her womanhood pulsed shamelessly. But his touch was slow and easy and his hand only lightly covered her feminine mound, skimming the damp lips of her cleft. She moaned.

"You're so hot, so wet," he breathed. "I can just imagine being inside you."

She had never expected that she'd ever want a man to touch her like this, but she found herself aching for it, burning for his hands. And he obliged. Her rubbed her mound lovingly before sliding a finger deep inside of her. It felt incredible. And when he gently thrust another finger in and began to stroke, she lost all semblance of control. The sensation of his hands stroking her inside was so arousing, so amazing, she cried out in bliss. And the harder and faster he stroked the more she enflamed.

His hand was magical, stroking her into oblivion, feeling her, touching her, turning her inside out. She felt weak, languid, out of control. The sensations were growing stronger and her body was climbing a mysterious ascent. "That's right," he encouraged her. "Come for me, darling." He repeated these erotic words in her ear, urging her on, promising her heaven. And he kept his promise. All of a sudden Christine felt her body climb higher and higher into pleasure, holding onto Erik, until his hand stroked her into an erotic eruption that peaked and overwhelmed her, making her cry out in abandon. She contracted around his hand and whimpered, lost in his touch. The peak had crashed upon her and swept her away.

But as the waves diminished she realized what had just happened. She realized the gravity behind what she had just allowed him to do.

She looked up into Erik's eyes and felt tears brimming her own, as her fear and guilt swept through her.

"No," she whispered. And before she knew it, she was sobbing and running out the door.


	9. Beauty Within a Beast

Chapter IX: Beast Within a Beauty

Everything had occurred too fast for Erik to understand what had just happened. A minute ago he'd been relishing in Christine's fiery response to his touch, in her explosive orgasm that had almost made him come. And then out of nowhere she had started crying and run out of the room, without a word of explanation. He knew it had all happened fast and that he had overwhelmed her, but she had acted afterwards as if he had raped her.

Quickly cooling himself down, he headed toward her room where he could hear her sobbing through the thick, wooden door. Hesitantly, he knocked.

"Go away," he heard.

He inwardly winced. Despite being confused as to why she had run off he was pretty sure he was responsible for her sudden despair.

"Christine, please, I need to know what's wrong. Why did you…?"

"Go away!" she interrupted. "I don't want to talk to you. Please, just leave."

"Can't I at least know…?"

"Please! I don't want to talk to you!" she whimpered pathetically in response.

He moved to open the door but thought better of it. Right now she didn't want to see him and for once he was going to respect her wishes. He was going to leave her alone.

They didn't speak for many days. Food was sent to her room and she ate it, but she never left her chamber. During every meal Erik thought she might finally join him, but every time she never showed up. And he did not bother her. He was determined to give her space, even if it killed him. She didn't want to see him? Fine. Eventually, he knew, she would come out.

When an entire week had passed, however, he started to doubt that.

"Tell me what I need to know, Monsieur."

Philippe wrung his hands nervously. "Well, Monsieur de Chagny, about a month ago I left on a merchant exchange to the West Indies, in hopes of making a little money since my own business collapsed a year ago. Well, unfortunately, the trip was fruitless and when I returned I lost my way in the mountains and became lost. I wandered for days before I found what appeared to be a deserted chateau. Well, hoping to find some shelter, I entered the castle and actually found myself catered to with a wonderful meal and a real bed and in the morning I even discovered that my horse had been tended to and was served a good breakfast. I was overjoyed at the hospitality and wanted to thank my mysterious host but after searching everywhere I found no one. So, I left, but on my way out I saw a magnificent rose garden and suddenly remembered my daughter Christine's love for roses. So, I went to pick one. Suddenly, however, I was accosted by a giant, sinister-looking man who began threatening me and telling me I was going to die. I was horrified! But when I tried to explain to him that I had only gotten the rose for my daughter, he demanded I bring her to him and that if I did not he would come after us and kill me. I-I had no idea what to do. I went home and told my family and instead of letting me go, Christine, went. She did as that beast demanded and went to him! Now she's been with that horrible man for almost a month and I'm so frightened I don't know what to do. I don't know what he's done with her, if he's killed her or…"

"Monsieur, Monsieur, do not worry," the man reassured him in his smooth and placating voice. "I have dealt with some of France's most nefarious criminals. I think I can find this man and eliminate him."

Philippe sighed as if the world had been wrested from his shoulders. "Oh, Monsieur de Chagny, you do not know how much that soothes my heart. My most ardent wish is to get my young Christine back."

"Well, you can have no doubt that I will indeed find her and bring her back."

"Thank you, Monsieur," Philippe thanked graciously.

"Please, Monsieur, call me Raoul."

Christine could not will herself to get out of bed. For a week now she had sought refuge in her chamber, locking herself away from Erik and the temptation he now presented more than ever. She did not dare face him, not after what he had done, what she had let be done. She felt so guilty about that interlude in his chamber; she didn't know what had come over her. Yes, she admitted she was attracted to him, but she had never imagined letting him take such liberties with her. Well, she had but she had never imagined it coming to such to real and explosive fruition! She did not let herself go there. Although…

Christine shook her head, hoping to rid her mind of her ridiculous thoughts. Was she out of her mind? Erik was an arrogant, grossly self-assured, self-entitled bastard. He was not the type of man a woman dreamed of marrying or having children with. She could not even imagine him around children, although God knows she could imagine _making_ children with him…

She took another breath to steady herself and sat up against the headboard. She felt as if her mind was sinking into thoughts she knew she couldn't entertain, but her body was rebelling. The more she imagined Erik's naked body and his hands on her the more hot she grew, as if her skin was heating within. Her toes curled from the thought of his lips on her skin, tasting her. He had been so gentle yet so masculine and strong; he knew exactly where to touch her. She couldn't help it. Every minute she thought of Erik she grew more and more aroused. As if her body had a mind of its own, her hand, trembling with uncertainty, slid down her thigh and under her thin chemise. She gasped softly when she felt how wet she already was from fantasizing and was almost frightened by how powerful a reaction she had to the image of a naked Erik. But when she found herself thinking about Erik again she moved her fingers inside of herself and felt the delicious caress, all the while imagining that it was Erik who was touching her, kissing her. Before she knew it she was lost in her own fantasy, feverishly moaning and writhing her hips as she stroked herself, consumed by the erotic images of that stubborn, beautiful, sexual man swimming through her mind. She could practically fell him. And it felt so good…

Erik had decided that morning that he was going to finally put a stop to Christine's solitude and confront her about the incident. He had given her a week to sort out her feelings and avoid him. Now he was going to speak to her, talk to her about how ridiculous this nonsense really was. If she was so upset by what they had shared he wanted, and frankly deserved, to know why.

After having breakfast and going through what he planned to say, he went to her room that mid-morning. Taking the key that he secretly kept and opened almost every door in the mansion except his own, he began to open her door. He paused a second. But then, shaking his head to gain control, he quickly opened the door and walked in. But he did not expect to see what he did when he walked in.

The moment he walked in he had seen the innocent, little Christine lying on her bed, knees spread open, hand under her chemise, bringing herself to pleasure with the touch of her hand. Her mouth was open, erotically panting while her hips bucked to reach her own heated strokes. And to top it all off, he had walked in on her moment of orgasm, seeing her cry out wantonly as her skin flushed deliciously and her body jerked.

He stood silent, with his mouth gaping. He was hard as stone, aroused to the point of pain, shocked and undone by the most erotic sight of his life.

But it ended in merely a second.

"What…?" Christine screamed as she came back to reality from her tumultuous peak and realized he had been standing there watching her. "What on earth are you doing here?"

He was nearly speechless, but after minutes of replaying what had just happened, he managed to speak. "I…came to check on you since you've barricaded yourself in here for a week."

Her face was a crimson shade of shame and fury. "You deliberately betrayed my privacy and…spied on me!"

"Well," he chuckled, "how was I to know you would pleasuring yourself?"

Her face burned even hotter with embarrassment.

"Is that what you have been doing in here all week?"

Christine immediately looked at him in shock and glared with all the unleashed passion that was within her. "How dare you speak that way to me! That was…a private moment that no one was to supposed to witness."

"It shouldn't have been private," he countered. "You are obviously in need of a man to tend to you if you were so feverishly stroking yourself."

"Get out!" she screamed suddenly. "Get out right now and don't you ever speak to me again!"

"This is my house," he yelled back. "And I will stay if I wish, and I think you and I both wish that."

"You have no idea who I was thinking about!"

"Well, after your reaction to my touch a week ago I have a pretty good idea."

She glared daggers at him, wishing with all her might that she had the power to kill with her mind. Then, pulling strength from her anger, she gathered herself together and began pulling her clothes from the chest next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. I cannot stay here any longer if I'm going to be treated this way."

"Treated?" he practically roared. "You have been acting as if I raped you!"

"I never asked you to touch me!"

"And you didn't stop me either."

Filled with bloodlust, she strode quickly to him and slapped him violently against the cheek. But her greatest effort at hurting him seemed to do nothing to him since he barely even flinched and quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward him so that their bodies intimately touched.

Both breathing hard, they glared at each other, neither wanting to admit how incredibly aroused they both were.

"Will you ever stop fighting me?" he whispered in a heated and almost dangerous tone that spread goosebumps down her flesh.

She swallowed. "Never."

"A pity, especially when you could be putting that fire and energy up to better use, something I think we'd both find much more enjoyable."

"I want nothing to do with you," she bit out venomously.

He only smirked, though. "We shall see about that."


	10. Beautiful Beastliness

Chapter X: Beautiful Beastliness

Christine raised her eyes to Erik's and let the long, drawn out pause overtake them for a moment. She hated it, but one look in his eyes and she felt absolutely lost, as if she was being swept up in a torrential storm of desire and frustration so acute they both felt as if any moment they would snap. Despite all the anger she possessed at that moment, she still found herself unbelievably attracted to him.

But Erik let go of her arm and turned away, giving her his side as he ran his hands through his hair and breathed a sigh of the same frustration. She knew he felt the same way.

"You should go…"

Christine looked up in shock and wondered if she had heard correctly. "What did you say?"

"Go. I…I can't deal with this anymore. Just…leave."

"But Erik, what about our decision to…?"

"JUST GO!" he yelled in response, his eyes blazing desperately as if was about to do something completely rash any minute.

Frightened by the violence of his request, Christine did as he said and gathered her stuff together quickly, fearfully watching him every moment. By the time she was finished she cautiously waited, wondering if he was going to stop her. But when he turned away she walked out of the room without a word.

She still felt as if any minute he would come barreling after her, but every step she made took her closer to the exit of the chateau and before she knew it she was in stables saddling her horse and still he had not come after her. She looked up at the beautiful, lonely castle as she waited in front of the gates. She knew right now she should have been happy to finally be free of the dictatorial tyrant that Erik was, but she found herself rethinking leaving. Was this what she really wanted? Did she really hate Erik the way she professed to? Was she more angry at him for catching her earlier because it had invaded her privacy or because she was embarrassed of the truth?

And yet, she knew she couldn't stay. Redirecting the horse towards the gates she told herself she was doing the right thing. She had to leave, before she did something leaving even would not fix.

Erik could not help himself from slamming his fist in the wall when he finally knew Christine had left. God, what had happened to him? He had let her go? Why? Because of his conscience? Because he knew that if he spent one more minute with her he'd never be able to stop himself from ripping her clothes off? God, he had never met a woman who exasperated him so much. Whether she was cursing him or writhing on the bed under the caress of his hand she drove him insane. He felt as if he was going to explode any minute when he was around her; he felt so untamed and reckless. All he could see in his mind was the image of her face as he had brought her pleasure that night all those days ago. He'd never felt more powerful, more right, more strong, or more good. And the anticipation of all that he knew would come was making him weak. He wanted her more than he wanted anything in this life, even more than…

He looked at himself in the gilded mirror that hung in front of him. He didn't deserve such a treasure as Christine, a man like him. She was so pure, so innocent, despite her fiery spirit. He knew making love to her would be equivalent to a religious experience and a man like him did not deserve that kind of prize.

Suddenly he shook his head to rid the thoughts running through his head. Was he insane? He had never felt this way about a woman before. Why should he care at all? His duty was to marry and produce children, not worry about how some virgin made out. He shouldn't care at all. And yet… He had never felt so strongly about any woman like this before. And he knew he probably wouldn't again either.

Christine had been riding for about fifteen minutes when she stopped suddenly to catch her breath and have a moment to relax. She was far enough away that she didn't need to worry about Erik coming after her but still not far enough to stop and rest. The horse was still restless under her and confused as to why she had stopped so suddenly and so soon. Christine, however, did not even know the truth for that. She was confused. A moment ago she had been perfectly ready to leave and prepare to never see Erik again. And then…

Despite the warning in her heart she looked back. Of course she couldn't see the chateau or Erik, but even the knowledge that it was all just behind her made her pause. What was she going back to? Yes, she would be back with her family, with her father, but after the glow of reunion wore off what would happen then? She would go back to working the small farm so they could have something to eat everyday and then maybe in a year or two would meet some young farm boy from the nearby village whom everyone would encourage her to marry. She would marry and become a mother and work with her family and be a loyal, diligent wife. But would she ever feel about that boy the way she felt about Erik? Would she ever yearn for his touch or go mad at the look of lust in his eyes? Would anyone else make her feel as desperate or as incensed or aching? Yes, Erik drove her crazy, but wasn't that what drew her toward him? Didn't she love the way he drove her crazy?

Christine felt herself turning the horse then and kicked its side, spurring the horse into a fierce gallop that took it back towards the castle, back towards Erik.

Erik had just finished off an entire bottle of wine and was walking up the staircase to his chambers when he heard the entry doors close. Confused, he turned and was struck in awe when he heard the sound of quick footsteps running towards his direction. "Erik!" the voice cried, looking for him. He thought his heart might have stopped then. That was Christine's voice. But nothing would have prepared him for the sight of her finally at the bottom of the staircase, her hair free and wild, her face flushed with exertion. She looked up at him with her big eyes full of confusion and turmoil and desire and he felt his chest constrict. She had come back?

"I told you to leave," he said harsher than he had wanted, but he was surprised he had even been able to speak.

It was a moment before she responded. "I did. And then…"

He waited with baited breath.

"I realized I couldn't."

He sighed. "Christine…"

She walked up the staircase toward him and looked him in the eyes with a heat and need that rivaled his own.

"I'm not sure what I want."

He should have told her what she wanted was a normal existence with a good man and a chance at a real, normal life, but he realized then he had never really been a good man and was not about to become one. Not with Christine.

He grabbed her then, locking her in a tight embrace that stole her breath and made her eyes go wide with alarm. But he could not form a cohesive thought once he brought his mouth down to hers and felt the immediate and instinctive press of her lips against his, her tongue tangled with his, her pelvis thrust upon his. All he wanted was her, and by God, he was going to take her.

Lifting her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing, he strode quickly to his chamber.

"I'm so nervous," she whispered shyly as he brought her down to the floor and began undressing her. He had never felt so rushed in his life.

"Don't be," he responded breathlessly, kissing her wherever he revealed sweet, baby-soft skin. "I'll be gentle."

She knew that was supposed to reassure her, but she had seen Erik, all of him, and found it hard for a man so big and strong to be gentle enough for her.

"What if…? I mean, I won't know what to do, Erik," she tried to explain as he unwrapped her cloak and began unlacing her gown, falling to his knees as he unraveled the dress from her body. She could feel the hot, spicy feel of his breath on her bare stomach and legs and could feel the hot hardness of his hands as he caressed them up down her torso and kissed the bones at her hips.

"Don't worry, Christine," he whispered between kisses. "I know what I'm doing."

His rakish grin reassured her a little bit and before she knew it he had completely lifted off her dress and revealed her entire nude body to him. She shivered still, nervous and afraid of the unknown as he lovingly stroked the sensitive curves of her body. He slid his hands up her hips and circled her breasts, which splayed out in front of him like a feast. He lightly rubbed his fingertips over the tight, pink nipples as he nuzzled his face between them. She whimpered from the erotic intimacy that he was bestowing and the arousal he creating in her. His lips were so dangerously near…

Near the nipples which he then stroked with his tongue. First it was just laps, light and delicate caresses that sent shivers trickling down her spine like rain, and then he took one mound fully into his mouth and suckled. The rough groan that emitted from his chest made her delirious and she found herself arching closer to him, lifting so he could take more of her breast, take her deeper in his mouth. She held his head and dug her fingers in his hair as he suckled on each breast, stroking them as he paid so much attention with his mouth and tongue. It was insanity, Christine thought, although conscious thought was quickly leaving her. She had never felt more aroused in her life and wanted to just bask in his devotion forever it was so sweet.

She whimpered in protest when he left her breasts but he merely smiled as if he knew something she didn't and commanded gently, "Lie down on the bed."

Obediently she did as she was told and lied back, unsure of what was to come. But then Erik began removing his own clothes, stitch by stitch, slowly.

Her mouth practically watered at such masculine perfection as he revealed ever chiseled, every muscular inch of him- the broad, muscled shoulders, the perfectly sculpted, tight stomach, the full and hard chest, the lithe, athletic legs. And then he was completely nude, exposing the most basic and primal part of himself. Except this time it was much bigger and much more intimidating since the last time she had seen it. His cock was huge, bursting and throbbing with the desire for her and she knew instinctively there was no way he was going to fit… If he expected to put that thing…

But Erik looked as confident and calm as always and only came closer, before he was finally standing right in front of her. He brought her to sit up and stroked her long, chestnut curls, feeling the heavy weight in his hands as he stared down at the sweet, innocent temptress who looked so frightened. He knew she wanted this as much as him but he also knew how afraid and unsure she was. After all, she was a virgin, and he would be her first… and only.

He scooted her close so her legs wrapped around her spread legs and her face was level with his chest. Her eyes looked up at him in wonder and he held her face gently.

"I've never felt this way about anyone," she admitted in a small voice, making her seem almost like a child.

He grinned ironically. "Neither have I."

Her kissed her then, gently and smoothly coaxing her mouth to respond to his with his patient tongue and loving lips as he led her down the bed, crawling above her, minding the weight he posed.

Finally she was underneath him, kissing him passionately in return as he held his body above hers and began to caress her entire body. He wanted to explore every part this time, not waste a single minute or single touch. They had all the time in the world and he was going to make sure she never, ever regretted this.

Trailing his hand down her body, he came back to the sweet feminine core, the center of her desire that pulsed so hotly for him. He could just imagine what it would be like to finally slide into that delicious heat, but held himself back, knowing he was growing more and more aroused every minute, if that was even possible. He played with the moist outer lips that were already wet with desire and gently stroked the inner ones, feeling her body hold him so wantonly. God, she was tight and he knew if just stroking her with his hand was going to make him come, being inside her would be like pure heaven.

She sighed as he began to stroke her deeper and penetrate her further with his patient but insistent fingers. Her legs were already beginning to move and grow restless and he knew it wouldn't be long at all before she was ready for him, not just his hand.

"You're already wet for me," he whispered hotly. "Oh God, I'm going to make you scream with pleasure."

She moaned and arched up, begging him to stroke deeper, getting more and more aroused by the attention he was doting on her. He cupped her mound and positioned himself right above her, watching with incredible anticipation as he cock loomed closer to her womanhood.

Her eyes were drooping from the effect of her near orgasm and he knew she was ready.

"It will hurt at first, Christine," he assured her, using all the strength he had not to plunge.

"Oh, I don't care," she moaned. "Please. Please, give me what I need. I'm so…hot."

He would've smiled if he wasn't so aroused but took a deep breath and gave her a long, deep kiss as he moved his cock between her out-spread legs. He rubbed himself against her pulsing mound and flinched with restraint when she gave a little cry. Relax, he told himself. Just relax and take her slowly. So he did. Inch by burning inch, he entered her, slowly penetrating her and growing closer to the point where he would he would be buried deep within her. She squirmed a little and her face was beginning to constrain with discomfort but he kissed her again and whispered, "Do you trust me, Christine?"

"Yes," she moaned.

With that he thrust deep, deep within her, so deep he felt as if he was part of her. But she felt tremendous pain and moved against him in rebellion, frightened and discomfited by the pain he had inflicted on her. He was so big it was as if he had torn her apart!

"Oh, God, Christine, you feel incredible," he breathed harshly, holding her gently to him.

"It hurts," she cried, trying to get away from him.

"Only for a minute," he promised with another kiss. "We'll go slow. Here. Just focus on my mouth. The pain will go away, I promise."

Despite the discomfort, she obeyed and focused on his deep kiss which mimicked what his lower body was doing to her. At first it did hurt and she did feel the splitting pain. But as he moved slowly within her, drawing in and out, milking her with soft tenderness, she could feel the pain dissipate and in its place pleasure swiftly came through. She had never felt anything so powerful, so raw, so incredible. His body was perfect as he stroked her, bringing her pelvis off of the bed as he thrust deeper and deeper.

She began to moan, louder and louder with the mounting pleasure that was oversweeping her. Erik's breath was right by her ear, erotically panting as he brought their bodies closer and closer together, making her writhe and buck like a heathen. And it was heathen. Erik's thrusts grew deeper, longer, harder, faster, and their bodies moved rhythmically together at a more rapid pace as both of their orgasms loomed closer.

Erik gripped the headboard above him, holding his weight and thrusting like an animal, as Christine wrapped all her limbs mercilessly around him. Their bodies were so close it felt as if they were meant to be one forever.

And then the peak came. As their thrusting and humping grew deeper and harder, they moaned wildly and Christine felt an amazing, cataclysmic wave of pleasure begin to overtake her. Higher and higher, it grew so powerful that she felt her body grip Erik's cock within her and heard herself scream an unleashed cry of ecstasy. And he was right after. Gripping her tight, Erik felt his ass cheeks clench as his orgasm overtook him. Throwing his head back with a powerful roar he thrust wildly until he it finally shook him to the core and his seed burst forth into her like a storm. He had to stop himself from collapsing on top of her, utterly spent.

He rolled to the side next to her breathing harshly, overwhelmed by what had just happened.

"That was…amazing," Christine purred as she nuzzled her face in his chest. He could feel the wetness of tears and smiled in satisfaction. He had achieved his goal and experienced the most incredible sex in his entire life.

But he did not expect what she said next.

"I'll leave for my family in the morning."


	11. The Beast Within

Chapter XI: The Beast Within

"What?"

She turned to look at him and smiled impishly. "I have to tell them that I'm going to get married."

Erik loomed over her as he stared in utter shock and happiness. "You mean…? You're going to marry me?"

"Well, I did give myself to you, and I came back for a reason."

"And what reason was that?"

"I wanted to be with you."

He smiled the smile of a man who was content, confident, and very happy to be right. He had guessed all along that she would give in, and thankfully, he had guessed right.

They both sighed when he reached down to kiss her and before they knew it, they were both ready to consummate their relationship…again.

"Oh, Erik, make love to me again," she whispered.

He chuckled. "You'll be far too sore, my love. I was far too rough with you."

"Erik," she replied with utmost seriousness, "I regret nothing. I would not change my first time for anything in this world. It was perfect."

"Well, yes, but most women do not experience their first time with a man as exceedingly well-endowed as me." His wolfish grin made her heart pump with happiness.

"Ah, there's the Erik I know and love."

Raoul was having a hard time finding this purported castle that crazy old man had paid him a large sum of money for. After spending well over two weeks traveling through the dense northern forests looking for the castle and the beast of a man in charge of it, he had found nothing. The woods were desolate, sparse of anything resembling civilization or humans. Even the wild game population seemed replete. He had of course wondered if the old merchant had been going insane or senile and concocted the ridiculous story out of his withered mind, but after speaking to the man's other daughters he learned it was no story. They had all told him the same thing: that their father had happened upon the castle by chance and after spending the night, been accosted by the owner of the chateau, an apparently huge, murderous man who had threatened to kill the merchant if he didn't bring his daughter Christine to the castle. And for what reason? Apparently to marry the owner. It was all very odd and normally out of the realm of what Raoul worked in, but then the old man had offered him a great sum of money, a sum so large that it would surely make the merchant even more poor and destitute. Raoul couldn't say no to that, even if it meant the merchant and his daughters would starve.

So Raoul had started off, heading to the northeast where apparently the castle lay hidden. He had asked the merchant to show him where he had gone, but the old man said he couldn't remember where the castle was. It had been well over a month since he'd seen his daughter. Still, Raoul was an excellent tracker and had expected to find a random, huge castle lying in the middle of uninhabited forests easily. Now he was irritated that he hadn't and he felt he was becoming more and more lost. That is, until he found the small village.

It was dead in the night when he found the remote, little town. It didn't appear to house more than a hundred or so people and he was surprised to find any form of society. But he traveled through and found the small tavern, which he couldn't imagine made any business, and met the elderly proprietor, whom he immediately began speaking to. He had asked her if she knew of any castle hidden deep in the woods and sure enough, she told him of the tale that a wild, evil prince did in fact dwell in his huge castle in the forests.

"Do you know how I would be able to find this castle, Madame?"

She snorted as she poured a pint of ale. "I've never been near the place, but Amelie might know where it is."

Raoul's curiosity was instantly piqued. "Amelie?"

The old woman's voice dropped to a whisper. "The town prostitute. She came here from Paris awhile back and as some say, been to that castle to service the so-called prince."

"Oh, really?" He had found the answer.

"She's here right now if you want to speak to her, or," she looked him up and down, "do anything else you want."

Those both sounded like good ideas, he thought to himself as the old woman pointed across the tavern to a fiery redhead with voluptuous curves and bountiful breasts. Raoul was feeling this was going to be a good night.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle," he greeted in his most gentlemanly voice, ignoring the toothless man she was talking to. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

She sized him up immediately, looking at his state of dress, quickly realizing he was a man of wealth and worth her time. "What do you need, monsieur?"

He smiled. Oh yes, this was going to be a very good night.

Christine watched like a silly schoolgirl as Erik dived into the beautiful lake outside the castle and began to wash himself head to toe. He had slipped out of bed early, so as not to wake her, but she had instead followed him, hoping to watch him freely the way she had all those weeks ago when he had caught her. She knew it was childish and ridiculous since she had already seen his naked body several times now and should be used to it, but she wasn't. She still looked on in awe as he gracefully swam through, his powerful arms and back stroking through the water like a panther. Everything he did was masculine and beautiful, and she just wanted to watch.

Making love to him had had more repercussions than she ever expected. With each day she felt her feelings for him deepen and grow, even when she remembered how much she had hated him. But now she felt connected to him. She had never felt anything more real or transcendent than when he came inside her. It was like a religious experience, and the more she thought about it the more she craved it. He had opened up a completely new world to her, a world of pleasure and feelings she had never really entertained, or imagined. And he knew it too. Sometimes she feared that he was too used to the experiences to be moved by them, and that their love-making affected her far more than it did him. If she wasn't careful she could easily find herself falling in love with him, and was afraid that was already happening. After their initial hatred toward each other, she had never wanted to love this man, but it was becoming difficult not to.

Even now, she was overcome with lust at the mere sight of him and decided to bravely (or foolishly) do something about it.

"Can I join you?"

She had startled him, she knew, by the way he turned quickly and stared in shock at her. "I was trying not to wake you this morning…"

"I had already woken." She felt a flush seep through her as she began undoing her nightgown.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a grin, obviously enjoying her boldness.

"I'm going to take a swim, you fool."

His smile grew even wider as she pulled off the gown and began lifting her shift. Sticking her toes in the water she was a little taken aback by how nippy it was, but persevered, removing all her clothes and getting in the water.

He waited expectantly with a hot flare in his eye as she swam toward him. The water was about six feet deep, too deep for her to stand, but perfect for him.

He pulled her to him and positioned her smooth legs around his torso as he stood on the lake bed and stroked her bottom reverently. Suddenly she didn't feel so cold anymore.

Christine sighed as he continued stroking her, running his hands across her skin while his mouth pressed hot kisses along her neck and collarbone. She shivered from his touch, holding his head to her as he descended on a nipple and suckled it tenderly. Her legs jerked and tightened around him as she gasped from the sensations.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he licked her breast and sucked it hard between his teeth.

She moaned and let him have his way, oblivious to anything but his mouth on her breasts as the water surrounded them and his cock lengthened against her stomach. She was powerless to his touch, to the feelings he inflicted upon her. Every time he stroked and licked and sucked she was lost in complete rapture.

"Oh, Erik, I need you," she cried as he sucked harder and ground his hips against her.

He chuckled hoarsely. "You only had to ask."

He lifted her head so she could look in his eyes as he slowly entered her, his huge cock pulsing with need and desire. She gave a maidenly gasp at the feel of him sliding within her and she threw her head back, on fire from the way he felt so deep inside her.

"No," he commanded. "Look at me, angel."

Obediently, she did. Their eyes locked as he began moving, grinding his hips against her as he pumped hard, holding her steady with his strong arms. She writhed against him, emitting breathy moans with each deep thrust, their bodies rocking together in perfect motion. He groaned loudly, humping against her with power and strength as he watched her eyes roll back and her beautiful breasts bounce with exertion.

"Come for me, angel," he whispered as he felt her body begin to contract. "Just let go."

Wrapping herself completely around him, she cried out helplessly as his body pumped feverishly into her and she felt the cataclysmic wave of pleasure overtake her. Her orgasm swept over her, her body tightening around him as he milked every last drop and his thrusts brought her under.

He was right after her, giving a loud shout as his seed spurt from him and into her hot sheath. He groaned from the power of it and felt his body go slack, but he kept his stance and held her tight against him, their bodies still intimately joined.

"Oh, God," she whispered. "That was incredible… How do you do it?"

He laughed heartily and caressed the hair out of her face. "I have great inspiration."

She smiled at him and they kissed again, overcome with emotion and pleasure it was almost unbearable.

"Let's go back to bed. I think we need to spend the day there today," he suggested.

"Hmm," she agreed. "I do think I still need you to teach me some things."

"Such an apt pupil."

Raoul still could not believe what he had seen. After searching for almost two weeks he had finally found the castle and the merchant's daughter, and boy, he could not have been more surprised. He had not found some young maiden locked in a tower or dungeon, beaten or starved to death, or even at the mercy of some hideous rapist, but instead had found her fucking her captor in the middle of the woods…in the lake.

Well, well, well, it turned out the little helpless Christine was no victim at all. By the looks of it she appeared to be more of a whore than anything. He had seen her take her clothes off and join the giant man in the pool, obviously initiating their little encounter. She had certainly not been forced, if climbing on top of a man and riding him like he was a stallion suddenly meant force. Raoul had to smile. This was better than he had ever imagined. He had expected to find some frightened little virgin whom he would then have to comfort and lead back to her stupid family. But now he realized he could possibly have some fun of his own. A good night was about to turn into a good week.


	12. Ugly Beast

Chapter XII: Ugly Beast

"Monsieur de Chagny… We weren't expecting you so soon, I'm afraid."

Raoul smiled oily at the old merchant who looked expectantly behind him for his daughter.

"And without Christine?"

"Well, monsieur, I have indeed found her."

The merchant lit up immediately and opened the door wide for Raoul to come through. "You have?"

Raoul walked inside past the old man and looked around at the sparse little hut and its humble surroundings. He was going to really love this, and someday this man would thank him.

"Well, monsieur, where is she?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Well, monsieur, she's alright. That monster you spoke of, the man who manipulated her from you and her family, has not harmed her…too much."

The merchant's eyebrows creased with worry. Raoul smiled inwardly.

"Too much?"

Raoul expertly guided the old man to sit down with him, elongating the silence and deepening the old merchant's fear. His face was covered with irrational worry.

"Monsieur," Raoul began, "Christine was in no way chained up or being tortured by this man when I found her. In fact she seemed to be…enjoying her stay there."

Now her father looked confused.

"Monsieur, I believe Christine is staying there out of her own volition."

It took a few minutes for the merchant to speak. "What do you mean?"

"When I came upon your daughter and her captor they seemed to be engaging in a relationship of a rather romantic persuasion."

The first appearance of anger began to sneak upon the merchant's face. "And how did you come upon this?"

Raoul took a deep breath for the tension to increase. "I saw them making love."

After shock swept across her father's features he quickly jumped up and stared down at Raoul, his nostrils flaring and his chest heaving, the fury radiating off of him like acute energy.

"How dare you say such a thing? My Christine would never do anything of the sort!"

Raoul remained calm. "Monsieur, I know this is a shock and I understand how upsetting this news is, but you must trust that it is the truth. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Christine would never do such a thing! You must have seen something that you misconstrued!"

"No. I saw your daughter and the man you described engaged in a very heated sexual congress."

"Stop! Stop!"

"Didn't the man himself tell you that he intended to have your daughter so he could marry her?"

"Well, yes, but she would never willingly _give_ herself like you described. How did you even see them?"

"They were outside...in a lake."

He gasped with outrage. "Christine would never… Even if she agreed to be his wife she would only give herself to him as part of her wifely duty. Never would she openly and brazenly…" His shoulders slumped and he fell to the chair, sinking in it as he dropped his head in his hands and began to openly weep. His body shook from the crying and Raoul felt himself stiffen as he watched awkwardly. He had not expected such a response.

"Monsieur, I know this is terrible for you to bear and I sincerely apologize for having to be the one who told you, but we can fix this. We can bring her back."

The old man shamefully wiped the tears from his face and looked at Raoul for an answer.

"I believe if you go to see her we can convince her to come home, after I take care of her captor, and she no longer will be at his mercy or under his spell."

"Do you think she would be averse to coming home? Would it be hard?"

"It may be, for I believe the man she is staying with has some sort of hold on her. But if you went there and she saw your face and remembered how much she misses her family she would come back begging to for your forgiveness."

The merchant frowned in consternation and thought through what Raoul had said. "She must miss me and her sisters. She belongs here with us."

"And she would be reminded of that when she saw you."

Her father nodded, wiping away the last remnants of his tears. "When shall we go?"

Raoul nodded and smiled closely to himself. Perfect.

Erik smiled broadly when he rose from bed and looked down at the sleeping angel next to him. She was deep asleep, tucked tightly under the covers as her chest slowly rose and fell with her steady breathing. Her long, dark hair swept across her face and he stroked it aside so he could see the curve of her neck, the color of her cheeks. She looked completely serene.

Erik continued to smile as he kissed her and quietly left the room, thinking to himself how lucky he was to have finally found the woman of his dreams. These last few days had been complete bliss. He had waited in agony for Christine to give in to his seductions and when she finally had it was as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The relief he had gotten from finally having her was like no other. Not only was his body-which had been in acute pain for weeks as she teased him and drove him crazy- been relieved, but his soul strangely had as well. He seemed to have been more affected from finally sleeping with her than he had realized. When they made love it had been overwhelming, emotionally and physically. Maybe it had been because it had been so long since he had a woman, he thought. But when he remembered all the times he had been with other women he couldn't remember being even remotely as moved by those experiences than by the moments he had with Christine. Sex with her was more than just a couple of minutes of sweaty passion, it was emotional and spiritual. He felt like a new man. And giving her pleasure was no longer just a matter of manly pride to him; it was a mission out of care. He wanted to give her pleasure. He wanted to make her cry out in abandon. He wanted to make her feel loved and cherished. But what did that mean?

Erik was struck with this question as he saddled his horse and prepared for his morning ride. Was he falling in love with Christine? Is that what this all meant?

As he contemplated this possibility, however, as he rode slowly out of the barn and to the front of the grounds, another problem confronted him. A beautiful redhead was standing a few feet away from him.

"Amelie."

She smiled shyly-very unlike her-and stood immobile in front of him. "Hello, Erik."

Erik was also completely still as he sat in front of her and just stared. "What are you doing here?"

She looked down, batting her dark, coal-black lashes, and licked her lips in confusion. "I… I've been thinking about you."

"You've been thinking of me? Last time I checked you were rather eager to be rid of me."

She stepped forward. "I was wrong. I should not have left you. I should have accepted your proposal."

He snorted. "It's too late. I've already rescinded your offer and given it to someone else, someone who wants to be with me."

"So soon? You found someone else in little over a month?"

He frowned. "Why are you here, Amelie? You never had any real wish to marry me, we both know that."

"But I do want to be with you, Erik. I just…wasn't sure what I wanted. Now I do."

"I've chosen someone else."

Her face showed the slightest hint of anger and her nose stuck high in the air in a very haughty and familiar fashion. "And does she compare to me? There is no way she could ever please you the way I did."

Erik had to admit Amelie had been quite exceptional in bed, but she was no comparison for Christine. Amelie, despite her beauty and bed play skill, had a cold heart.

"There's no point in trying to compare yourself with her, Amelie. You are no match for her."

Amelie sidled up to him and he sensed danger. "And where did you find this little goddess?"

"Well, that's none of your business, is it?"

"Some prim little village girl is never going to live up to your needs, Erik. A woman only like me could fulfill those."

"My sexual needs were the only ones you could fill, my dear. You left me, remember?"

That danger he had sensed was right on target when she walked closer to him and snuck her hand onto his calf, caressing it with her soft hand. He tried to fight the urges she wanted to stoke in him.

"And I deeply, deeply regret that."

When a gasp came from behind them, however, Erik turned and saw Christine furiously looking at the both of them. Within a minute she was running off back into the castle.

Erik grabbed Amelie's hand fiercely and forced her to look at him as he glared at her. She gasped from the grip.

"Don't ever come here again."

She looked at him with a dark and challenging look. "Or you'll do what?"

Disgusted he threw her away from him like she was a disease and jumped off the horse, heading back into the castle. He did not even worry about Amelie following him as he called out to Christine and tried to find her in the huge chateau.

"Christine! Christine!"

He went up the grand staircase two steps at a time and headed toward her room where he knew she would be. She was, but the door was locked.

He groaned with irritation. "Christine, open the door."

"I thought you were busy," he heard through the door.

"It's not what you think. Will you let me explain?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

He slammed his fist into the door and let out a growl of anger. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. Finally things had gotten under control and the pointless fights and bickering had come to an end, or so he thought.

"Christine, this is ridiculous. I thought we were through with this nonsense."

"We were until I saw you with that woman."

"If you would let me explain you'd understand it was nothing."

"I should have known."

Now he was really angry. He shook the door and shouted, "God damn it, Christine, open this door right now!"

When he got no answer he knew it was time to take some action. With all his force he kicked down the huge oak door and strode into the room, furious as could be. Christine sat on her bed looking at him incredulously, too shocked to say anything.

"Erik, what in the name of…?"

"You want to know the truth, Christine?" he roared as he stood in front of the bed imposingly, the rage radiating off of him. "You want to know who that was? That woman was Amelie, my former lover, a woman so rotten and conceited Satan himself would tire of her. And she came here because she wanted me to take her back. I didn't summon her. I didn't go out looking for her, and why would I? I don't want anyone else. I want you. I've wanted you this entire time. Why then would I throw all my hard work away just for someone like her? Do you think me that callous?"

Christine was silenced by the speech and looked down, unsure whether to be ashamed or still angry. She believed what he had said, and she had truly never even credited that he was being unfaithful. But when she had seen that beautiful woman put her hands on Erik she had been overwrought with fury and that was the scariest idea of all.

Standing up, she looked at him and felt her heart beat with apprehension. "I couldn't think straight when I saw her touch you."

He waited, looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

"I don't know why I reacted so violently…and it frightens me. I'm frightened by the strength of my feelings for you."

"Why?" he whispered.

She looked down at her feet and tried to summon up the courage to speak the words that were bubbling up inside her.

"Because…I think I'm in love with you."


	13. The Love of a Beast

Chapter XIII: The Love of a Beast

A/N: I'm not even going to attempt to excuse my not updating in forever. Please forgive me for taking me so long and thank you for coming back to read what happens next. Also, I'm going to update my other stories as well.

Erik looked at Christine in blissful shock as her words swept through him. "You love me?"

She ducked her head nervously and whispered, "Yes. I never planned to, but..."

"But?"

"But how could I not when you are the only man I have ever desired more than life itself?"

Erik was almost frightened by how elated, how free that made him feel, as if her words had been the sort of gift he had always searched for subconsciously. But now that he heard them he knew they were exactly what he wanted, more than anything in this world.

Drawing her toward him, he held up her face and wiped the tears running down her cheeks. "Say it again," he commanded softly as he tugged her chin in order to make her look at him.

Her eyes sparkled bright with her tears. "I love you. I'm a great big fool, but I love you."

He stroked the wild tendrils of hair from her face. "I didn't expect this to happen so soon."

"Me falling in love with you?"

"No, that I would fall in you with you too."

Christine laughed and with a breath of bliss, he brought his mouth to hers and kissed her fiercely, hoping to leave her with no doubt that he indeed did love her in return, and that he was going to forever.

"Make me your bride, Erik," she whispered breathlessly once the kiss ended. "I want to marry you and then... spend every waking moment trying to make a baby with you."

"My pleasure," he growled as he tossed her over her shoulder and strode back to the bed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"How much longer will it take, Monsieur?" Philippe asked as he trailed after Raoul in the deep forest, the moon barely glinting through the dense tops of the trees, the ground rough and foreign under his feet.

Raoul rolled his eyes, tired of the old man's whining, but replied back in his most gentlemanly voice, "Not much longer, sir. I've tracked the path necessary to take us to the castle. It can't be more than two miles or so. Just think, you will be united with your daughter in no time."

The old merchant let out a breath of relief. "Yes, that is true. I will be gladly relieved to be with my Christine again. But, if I may trouble you, can we stop and rest for a moment? My old bones are greatly tiring and I will need my strength to face that monster."

Raoul sucked in his groan. "Certainly."

A crack of thunder shook the sky and lightning flashed in the distance as they sat down parallel each other against a pair of trees for the moment; the old man panting from the exertion walking so far. He did not know why Raoul had insisted the shortcut he had found meant they would be in no need of horses.

"Looks like a storm is approaching," Raoul said as he took out a pipe and lit it, smoking it smoothly.

Philippe nodded, his mind too busy on the dramas ahead to mind what the investigator had to say.

Raoul noticed. "You're thinking about her, monsieur?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, my Christine. Yes. I... I long to hold her in my arms again, and to..."

"Kill that bastard that has stolen her from you?"

Philippe felt he could not have said it any better himself. "Yes. I very much wish to see that man drown in a pool of his own blood. The things he has done... I cannot even... Did you...? Did you really see them... together, monsieur?"

"Did I see them embracing, sir? Yes, yes, I did."

"And Christine did not look as if she was forced?"

Raoul wanted to laugh at the melodramatic despair painted across the old merchant's face. Good God, why was this man so hung up on his daughter's now lack of innocence?

"No, monsieur. She did not look forced, nor did she look as if she was in any pain. She seemed to be... enjoying the act very much."

Philippe groaned and fought to keep his composure. "I just cannot see how Christine could ever do such a thing, how she could allow anyone to treat her in a thus manner."

"She was probably seduced, monsieur. A young, innocent girl like your daughter is prime target for a jaded man such as the one you have described, and probably employed all the weapons in his arsenal to bend your Christine to his will."

"I do not even want to imagine what kind of weapons those would be."

"A man like that can have powerful hold over a daughter as innocent as yours. She may even believe herself in love with him when we find her. Are you prepared for such a possibility?"

"You mean, she may not want to leave with us when we find them?"

Raoul feigned concern. "Perhaps not. She may fight if we try to bring her home."

"But you will at least be prepared for him, thought? He will most definitely fight for her."

Raoul chuckled. "Don't you worry about that, monsieur." He removed the pistol from his pocket and loaded it with more bullets. "I am fully prepared for that beast of hers if he fancies himself ready for a fight."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Thunder shook the castle and lighting split the sky with strips of white as Erik walked into his chamber and sipped from his cup of wine, his robe trailing behind him as he stared up at the large glass windows that exposed the wild storm raging outside. He drank a gulp and marveled at the war of lights that fought against the stars and clouds, the moon hidden beneath the battle.

"Christine," he called, hoping to bring her out from the dressing room so he could show what was going on. "Christine, come look at this. "

He moved closer to the windows, gazing out at the night sky when he heard her say quietly, "What do you think?"

He turned around to find his pretty little bride-to-be covered in one of his animal furs, the skin draped temptingly over her shoulders so that her entire front body was exposed to him; everything from her high, pert breasts to the crown of brown curls guarding her womanhood stared out boldly at him, and he felt his entire body immediately respond to such a visual feast.

"God, Christine, I won't be able to deny myself you another time with you looking like that," he warned in a fierce growl.

She giggled. "That is the point."  
She sauntered seductively toward him and let the furs fall heedlessly off her shoulders as she stood in front of him. She could see him physically see draw a breath, as well as the evidence of his arousal as it swelled in front of her.

She looked down at his impressive manhood and whispered up to him, "I think it's my turn that I have my way with you and show you the pleasure you have shown me."

He cocked his visible brow. "I am all yours."

"Lie down on the bed," she commanded.

He followed her directions and slowly meandered towards the bed where he lied down and waited readily for his delicious torture. "I wonder if I am going to enjoy you seducing me," he said as she climbed on top of him and dangled her breasts in his face.

"You will," she whispered.

Although she made a move to kiss him on the chest, he was too quick and reached up to take one of her breasts in his mouth and suckle on it, his hands grabbing her hips to grind against him as he licked and nibbled the pink, soft flesh. She cried out and moaned helplessly from the sweet assault, but quickly pushed his mouth away and shook her head.

"No, Erik. I want to seduce you."

He leaned back and looked at her with shimmering eyes full of desire.

Taking that as a concession, she leaned down and began to kiss his chest, licking and sucking his nipples as she snaked her hand down his powerful, muscular chest and stomach, down to his strong, hair-dusted thighs. She felt his body contract from the light contact and could hear the heavy fall of his breathing as she moved her kisses farther down his chest and to his navel. Her hands lightly slid up and down his legs and she grasped the hard muscle he was made of firmly, grazing his skin with her nails as her mouth moved closer and closer to his manhood.

She could hear his breathing get more labored and she took her sweet time kissing and licking the skin all around his pelvis until she finally piqued her curiosity and touched her tongue to the thick head of his cock. He groaned and she was shocked at the new sensation, the new taste, deciding to lick more and more of him as he moaned his pleasure above her. But then he grated out, "Take me in your mouth."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Take me in your mouth," he ground out, his hands going to guide her mouth around his shaft. Gingerly, she obeyed and with a quiet mewl of surprised pleasure, covered the head of his cock with her mouth. Bucking his hips with pleasure, he panted, "Right there, Christine. That's it. Suck a little harder."

She complied willingly, taking as much of him as she could, and humming the excitement she got out of it as she caressed his thighs and sucked harder.

Coaxing him into oblivion, Erik knew he was about to explode if he didn't stop her soon enough and after a few more minutes of reveling in the feel of her sweet mouth surrounding him, he growled, "No more, Christine. Oh, God, one more second and I'll burst."

"But I want you to lose control," she whimpered.

"Not without you, though. You want to please me, please yourself. Rub yourself against me."

She smiled coyly and followed his command, moaning sheepishly as she rubbed her throbbing mound against his stiff rod, swollen and wet from her ministrations. They were both about to explode from the pleasure overwhelming them and finally Christine cried out, "Oh, Erik, take me, please. I need you inside me, your hardness in me, filling me..."

"I'm your slave. Do with me as you wish."

She sat up straight and looked down at him under her. "Like this?"

"Ride me."

She didn't have to be told twice. Grabbing his cock, she mounted him and quickly impaled herself on his shaft, crying out in abandon as soon as felt his hard flesh inside her. "Oh, God," she cried, her hips automatically rocking wildly against him as he thrust upward and grabbed her hips. "Oh, Erik," she whimpered as their bodies rocked together in perfect unison, her hips frantically humping alongside his as she sat up and let her hair fall back, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as he pumped higher and higher into her. He groaned furiously, using all his strength and stamina to give her the ecstasy she craved. And she craved it. She bucked furiously against him again and again until she felt her lower body constrict and her mind reel with pleasure so intense she screamed his name over and over until the peak rock her and she collapsed on top of him, as he shouted and found his own explosive release.

"Dear God," he breathed as he still lied on top of him, completely exhausted. "That was... amazing."

She chuckled. "That was what I was going for."

"Want to do it again?"

She leaned up and gasped at that, giggling and laughing as they sat both sat up until he froze and looked straight ahead.

"What?" she asked with deep concern as she looked at the dark, unreadable expression on his face. Finally turning to see what he was glaring silently at she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as shock vibrated through her and lightning lit the room.

Her father was standing right in the doorway.


End file.
